


I Can Be Your Hero

by Jurrassica



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Cloud Strife, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Final Fantasy VII Remake Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Memories, People are pining after Cloud, SOLDIER Cloud Strife, Service Top Zack, Time Travel Fix-It, powerbottom cloud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurrassica/pseuds/Jurrassica
Summary: After 'defeating' Sephiroth, and heading out of Midgar with his friends for their next adventure, Cloud closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, feeling an eerie and odd sense of something, or someone, passing by him.   It made the hair on his neck stand up as goosebumps ghosted across his entire body.And when he opened his eyes moments later......Cloud woke up.He woke up back when he was a Cadet, retaining all the memories of what had happened (or what was to come?).  This time, he'd make it right.  He'd save those he cared about.  He'd stop Sephiroth before everything went wrong.  Maybe this time, he'd be Zack's hero.(After the events of the remake, Cloud wakes up in the past, retaining all of his memories of what happened, or what was to come?  Now he sets upon the adventure of  defeating Sephiroth before he even has the chance to go crazy, but his slight change in personality has everyone questioning his actions.  All he wanted to do was save everyone, and have the merc life together with Zack.  That couldn't be too hard, right? )
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 219
Kudos: 472





	1. Waking up next to you, now I remember

Cloud looked around at the small group of rag tag people that he learned to call his friends, even though he wouldn't admit that out loud. Barret, Tifa, Aerith, and even Red. They all stuck by his side, even during the most difficult fight of his life, even when they themselves could have easily been killed. They stuck by his side. He had them to thank for being alive right now, and now they were sticking by his side once again, as their lives journeyed into the unknown. Cloud didn't know where Sephiroth was. He just knew he had to find him, and kill him, actually kill him this time. He wouldn't rest until Sephiroth was truly dead, and he knew his friends would be there with him the entire time.

It would be okay. Cloud knew. He didn't have to be alone anymore. He had people he cared about, that he wanted to protect and take care of. Cloud let himself smile, watching his friends as they walked away, into the unknown. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, feeling an eerie sense of something, or someone passing by him. It made the hair on his neck stand up as goosebumps ghosted across his entire body.

...And when he opened his eyes moments later.

Cloud woke up.

“W...what?” His eyes were wide, and he held his throbbing head as hoards of memories attacked his senses. Entering the infantry, meeting Zack, Nibelheim, Sephiroth, being tortured in Hojo's lab, Mako poisoning, being comatose, and having Zack drag him across the world to get to Midgar.

Flashes of light, Zack dying, telling Cloud to be his 'living legacy'. Cloud promising Zack that he wouldn't forget him.

...But that was the first thing that Cloud had done.

He forgot about Zack.

“No. Zack!” How could he forget him? After everything they'd been through, the missions, their relationship, being in that horrid lab together, counting on each other to survive. How could he just forget all of that? Zack meant the world to him, and he forgot him like he was nothing.

Zack was dead. He was _dead_ and Cloud would never see him again, and the pain of forgetting him and then suddenly remembering was almost too much for him. His heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces, and then thrown into a fire.

He almost liked it better when he didn't remember, and immediately felt bad for thinking that. His heart clenched in pain and it felt like he couldn't breath. Zack! He missed Zack so much and hated that it was all hitting him so suddenly, and so hard. The pain was too intense to deal with right now.

He sat up and covered the sob that escaped his mouth. Freezing when he realized he wasn't alone in bed. He didn't even know _whose_ bed this was. Or even _where_ he was. Did he pass out or something? Did his friends drag him somewhere to rest? Were they in a hotel somewhere outside of Midgar? If that was the case, where were they? In separate rooms?

He glanced around for a moment, gasping in shock.

This was...

“Hey, you okay?” The voice next to him was so gentle. Sounded so concerned and full of worry. There were hands on his shoulders. A gentle touch, as if trying to sooth him.

Cloud's eyes widened almost comically as he looked over to the other person in bed with him was in fact, Zack Fair.

“What's wrong? Bad dream?” Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat as his breathing came out ragged, and he tried to hold back the tears. Zack was alive. Some how, some way, he was alive, and he was laying in bed next to him!

“Z...Zack?” He couldn't escape the tears from falling this time, and didn't care. He had broken his promise to Zack, and had forgotten him. But now, here he was, in bed next to him. Just as they had been, years ago, back when they were both in ShinRa. What in the world was going on now? How was Zack alive? Where were they? Was he dreaming?

“Hey now, don't cry Cloud. I'm here, sweetheart. Tell me what's wrong.” Zack shifted over a bit and Cloud froze when Zack wrapped his arms around him. He was real. He was definitely real! And Cloud let himself collapse in his arms, burying his face in the other mans shoulder, and letting the tears flow. Cloud was never the type of person to just cry out in the open, but right now, all the emotions were hitting him all at once, and he couldn't stop.

“Bad dream?” Zack's voice was so soothing, and Cloud still couldn't believe he had forgotten him.

“Yeah,” Cloud whispered, his bottom lip quivering slightly, looking up into Zack's mako colored eyes, his own vision slightly blurry from the tears. “Bad dream.” Zack took his face in his heads gently, almost too gently, and wiped away his tears, smiling at him, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Cloud relaxed completely, melting into the kiss. Sighing sadly when Zack pulled away too quikly.

“Oh Spikes. I didn't know a little kiss would have you turn into putty.” Zack laughed, and oh how Cloud missed his laugh, and he didn't even know just how much he missed it until moments ago.

“How are you here?” Cloud asked, more to himself than Zack.

“What do you mean _how am I here_?” He laughed, ruffling Cloud's hair, causing the blond to melt into butter. “This is my place! Where else would I be?”

Cloud took a deep breath. He had to gather his thoughts. He had no idea what was going on, and he felt slightly nauseous.

“I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom.” He didn't want to leave Zack's arms, not after being away from them for so long, but he needed just a moment to himself. A quick moment to think. There had to be a logical explanation for what was happening.

“Sure, sure.” Zack let him go and Cloud slid out of the bed, his whole body shaking, as he took in everything as he walked to the bathroom. This was definitely Zack's apartment back at ShinRa, as he knew it oh so well, and so many things were swimming through Cloud's head.

He turned on the light in the bathroom and walked over to the sink, gasping loudly as he saw his reflection in the mirror.

He brought his hands up to his face, his fingers trailing below his eyes. They were...normal. They weren't glowing. They weren't enhanced by the mako, and he looked younger. _Years_ younger. Still a teenager.

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

Somehow, _someway_ , he was brought back. Back before the plate was dropped on Sector 7. Back before he met Avalanche, and, Aerith, and red. Back before he fought Sephiroth. Back before Zack dragged him across the world and before they had even been tortured by Hojo. Back before Sephiroth went crazy and even before Nibelheim.

He was still just an infantryman in the ShinRa army.

But now, he had a second chance to save Zack's life. To change everything. For the better. He could change things to have a good outcome. He could save everyone

He'd make sure Zack would live this time. They'd be happy and become mercs together, just like Zack had originally planned.

Maybe this time, he'd be Zack's hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure there are plenty of time travel fics out there, but here's my contribution to them!
> 
> So this will be sort of one-sided Sephiroth/Cloud, but it'll delve into a more non-con area, but not to the point of actually non-con. More like just unwanted touching and harassment. Sephiroth is so used to everyone basically falling to their knees in front of him. So when Cloud doesn't, he gets intrigued. 
> 
> I also might add Genesis/Angeal as a side pairing, but I'll see how it goes!
> 
> I also don't know if it's ever officially said what the SOLDIER test consists of, or what the Mako injections insist of? So I made it all up(in the future chapters). If someone does know for a fact what it all consists of, please let me know.
> 
> So please tell me what you think! I love reading all of your comments, and suggestions, and I love replying to them. It's fun!


	2. Emotions and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud has a lot of feelings, worries, and questions. Sephiroth makes an appearance and is intrigued by the blond cadet. Cloud takes the SOLDIER exam.

After they got back into bed, and Zack fell asleep, Cloud laid awake all night. He hadn't slept at all, even with Zack's warm, hard chest against his back, making him feel safe, Cloud couldn't sleep, he wouldn't let himself fall asleep. He wouldn't dare let it happen.

Now that he had some time to gather his thoughts, he was too terrified to sleep. Afraid that, if he went to sleep, he'd wake up back in the future (or the present? What even was the _present_ anymore?), and lose his only chance to save Zack. He was too afraid that he'd wake up in the future with his memories intact, and Cloud just wouldn't be able to handle it. The heartbreak was too much, and the guilt of Zack's death wouldn't let him go on with his own life. He couldn't handle it, and he supposed that was why he had forgotten Zack. The trauma must have been too much for his mind to handle at the time, and it made his brain just...shut down on him.

But _how_ did he get back into the past? How had it even been possible? He hadn't died or anything, so how was any of this even possible? Was someone out there giving him a second chance? But who? He remembered feeling an eerie sensation of someone passing him, and that's when he woke up. Did that have something to do with it?

He'd find out one day, but for now, he'd enjoy his time with Zack, and work towards stopping Sephiroth before he went crazy.

Cloud's hands tightened on Zack's, as his breathing became slightly labored and tears began to sting his eyes. He couldn't believe how emotional and pathetic he was being. Such a difference from his stoic personality. He couldn't believe he was going to cry again.

Too many thoughts brought up all the tears and pain.

Cloud sighed as he felt Zack stir behind him. The blond felt so tired, but it was okay. If him not sleeping gave him more time with Zack, he'd take it. Even if it meant for a short time. He only hoped this was a permanent thing, and he'd get to stay here.

“Mm. Are you awake already Cloudy?” Cloud felt his heart flutter just from hearing Zack's voice, hearing that stupid nickname that he used to be angry about. He didn't remember being this pathetically in love with Zack the last time. Or maybe he was, and just never realized it at the time.

The raven wrapped his arms around Cloud tighter, pulling him closer as he buried his face in his neck, placing quick, open mouthed kisses on his neck, causing Cloud to gasp. Zack laughed behind him and moved away to get up, reluctantly pulling away from the blond cadet, who groaned at the loss.

“Wow Cloudy, you're clingy lately, aren't you?” Zack smiled. “Not that I'm complaining, but I have to get up and get ready. And you have a run to do with your squad, don't you?” Zack asked, stretching out his muscles with some pops.

“Yeah.” Cloud whispered, almost low enough for Zack to not hear him.

“Hey,” Cloud sat up slowly, and stood up, looking up at Zack, getting his attention easily. “I want to talk to you about something.

“Yeah? Everything okay?” Zack asked, sudden concern in his eyes.

“I'm going to apply to the next SOLDIER test.” Zack's eyes widened slightly, trying to hide his shock, but Cloud knew the older teen was surprised.

“Cloud, not that I don't think you can do it, but weren't you going to apply for the one in six months?” The next test was two weeks away, and Cloud had to take the chance. If he had waited for the next test, it would be too late, because it was _after_ Nibelheim would happen, and Cloud already knew how _that_ would go.

In this body, he knew he didn't quite have the _strength_ yet, but he had the muscle memory, and the experience (sort of) to pass and become a SOLDIER. He'd have to pass, he had no other choice at this point.

“No. I can't wait that long, it'll be too late at that point.” Cloud made his way towards the bathroom, wanting to take a cold shower to wake himself up a bit, before meeting his squad for the run.

“Too late for what? You know you're acting a little weird. Are you sure you're okay?” Cloud stopped short, causing the taller man to almost crash into him.

Cloud couldn't tell him the truth, because Zack would never believe him. Hell, no one would believe him. It was crazy, and Cloud almost didn't believe himself. But he knew everything he experienced was real. It was too real to be fake. And so many things were going through Cloud's mind, it hurt to keep thinking.

Cloud turned around so he was facing the dark-haired teen. “Tell you what, Zack,” Cloud began, and Zack smiled at the way his name sounded coming out of Cloud's lips, almost liked he growled it. It was hot. “If I pass, we'll _celebrate_.” Cloud looked up at him and smiled, grasping his hand and meeting his eyes. The look was so intimate, it almost made Zack look away from the intensity.

Cloud wanted to scream, thinking about it now. He never got the chance to have sex with Zack in the past. Something he now knew he regretted immensely. What was he thinking? He had this gorgeous boyfriend, but literally _slept_ when he stayed over all the time? He wanted to punch himself. The hell was he thinking?

“Oh...oh yeah?” Cloud laughed, Zack was a bit dazed and looked like a love sick puppy. It was cute.

“Yes. Now, how about we do some training together? Later today, after I get done with the run?” Cloud asked trailing his fingers up Zack's chest, causing the taller man to gasp slightly, leaning into the touch when Cloud's hands held onto his chin. The blond pulled him down and kissed him.

“Wow Cloud. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it!”

* * *

Two days later, Cloud felt like he was going to pass out. Still too afraid to fall asleep and lose Zack again, but lack of sleep, and training as hard as he had been was catching up to him. He was too sluggish, and he knew he couldn't keep going on like this. He was surprised Zack hadn't said anything, but figured the SOLDIER stayed quiet to be nice and spare his feelings.

He _had_ to sleep, at some point. He couldn't just stay awake forever. He just hoped he'd wake back up in this time, back with Zack.

“Zack,” He called out, causing the other man to stop in his tracks, and relax his stance.

“Yes?”

“Can we...stop for the night? I'm tired.”

“Of course. Want me to walk you back to your bunk?”

“No, can I stay over tonight?” No way in hell Cloud was going to leave him now.

“Of course! You don't even have to ask, you know you're always welcome there.” Zack smiled, and Cloud swore that smile would be the death of him.

They had showered and dressed in clean, comfortable clothes, and were snuggled up in bed.

“What's wrong? I can feel your heart pounding.” Cloud wanting to cry again. Zack was so kind to him, always caring, always worrying. Hell, the man carried his body around for a year to save him. Of course he cared.

“Nothing. I'm okay.” Cloud laid his head on Zack's chest, smiling sadly when he felt Zack wrap his arm around him. Cloud prayed to whatever God that had sent him here, that he'd still be here the next morning. That Zack would be there when he woke up. “Goodnight Zack. I love you.”

Zack frowned, wondering why it sounded so final.

Cloud slept soundly that night, and woke up refreshed, but panicked when he realized he was alone in bed, his mind immediately thinking he woke up in the future.

Without Zack.

“Zack? Zack?!” He yelled, panicking.

“Whoa, whoa! Hold on, I'm right here. I ordered breakfast for us and was just getting some water.”

Cloud tried to calm down. He really did. He felt so embarrassed to be a crying pathetic mess, but it really did seem like he had this second chance to change things for the better.

He thought back to everyone he had met in the future. Barret, Jessie, Biggs, Wedge, Aerith, Redd. He wouldn't see them for years, if he would ever see them. But maybe being here really was for the best? Jessie, Biggs( **1** ), and Wedge had died in the future, so maybe now, in this new future, he'd be able to save them too.

“Zack, please.” He sounded so desperate, and it broke Zack's heart. “Please don't leave me.” Cloud hugged him, burying his face in the other mans chest, letting the tears flow. He'd save Zack. There was no way let him die. Not again.

“Come on Cloud I would never leave you. And you know what? We won't have to hide our relationship anymore once you make SOLDIER. Won't that be great?” Zack smiled, running his hand through Cloud's hair, landing on the back of his neck a scratching gently, causing shivers to run up and down Cloud's spine. Good shivers.

They had to hide their relationship during the time Cloud was an infantryman, as relationships between SOLDIER and anyone lower was forbidden, due to ShinRa secrets and no one wanted a SOLDIER to show preference to a lowly infantryman. To everyone else, it just seemed that Zack was _mentoring_ Cloud. The only one who knew they were together, was Angeal, and that was only because he had walked in on them kissing one day. He wasn't surprised, as he had a hunch they at least had feelings for one another. Ever the good friend, the man kept it a secret.

“Yeah.” Cloud whispered, running his hands up Zack's back, not missing the shiver that came from the older teen.

* * *

He trained with Zack every day for the next week. Even if he had mediocre runs with the rest of his squad, Cloud made sure to still train with the older teen. It felt so nice to be with Zack again. To spar and train with him. To see him smile, hear him laugh, kiss him, cuddle with him, It was all so nice. He still couldn't believe he just...forgot about all of this. It was still weighing on him, and he was still a little afraid to go to sleep, still fearing that he'd wake up and be gone from the past. So far that wasn't the case, but it still made Cloud a little nervous to go to sleep.

“Oh, you must be Cloud. Zachary has told me so much about you.” His thoughts were immediately interrupted, and Cloud didn't think he could tense up as much as he could at that moment. He knew that voice all too well. That voice whispered in his ear more times than he would like to remember. He also knew at this point in his life, he had never met the man, and was still a huge fan of his. That was going to change _really_ quick.

“That's nice.” Cloud replied coldly, wiping the sweat of his brow with the small towel he had brought with him.

“I hear you're taking the test for SOLDIER next week.” Sephiroth seemed keen on wanting to talk to him, and Cloud was having none of it. If he could, he'd kill the man right here, right now, but he also knew that wasn't possible. He wasn't strong enough, and at the moment, technically, Sephiroth had done nothing wrong. He was still a 'hero' in the eyes of ShinRa. It wouldn't be very smart to even attempt to kill him now. It would definitely put a dent in his entire plan.

“Yup.” Cloud replied, standing up and avoiding even looking at Sephiroth. He turned to leave, wanting to get back to shower and then get a good nights sleep. He also wanted to avoid this man as much as he could.

“I can give you some tips, if you'd like. Perhaps we can set up a training session? Maybe run through the test so you know what to expect.” Sephiroth reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from moving. Cloud clenched his fists in anger and ripped his wrist away, his breathing ragged. He felt disgusted being touched by this man, after everything that happened – or was going to happen. He didn't want to be in his presence right now.

Or ever.

“Do. Not. Touch. me.” He spat, voice dripping with venom, a pause between each word. Sephiroth's eyes widened slightly. This wasn't the same Cloud that Zack told him about. No, the Cloud that Zack had told him about would jump at the chance to meet him.

“Now. I need to get back and get some rest. Touch me like that again and I'll make sure you regret it.”

Sephiroth watched as the small, blond cadet left the training room, clearly angry at _something_.

“Hmm. What an interesting person you are, Cloud Strife.”

* * *

“Cloudddd.” Zack whined slightly, frowning at the blond who was drying his hair with a towel. Cloud had decided to spend the night at Zack's apartment. It was more quiet and way more comfortable than the barracks. He tried not to spend too much time staying over, because it raised suspicions, but Cloud yearned to be close to Zack as much as possible. That, and he liked sleeping next to him, feeling his warmth, and seeing his smiling face in the morning when he woke up. It was definitely something he could live with for the rest of his life.

“Yes?” Cloud replied with a soft smile, playing innocent. He knew what Zack was going to say.

“I spoke to Sephiroth right now. He said you were unusually cold. I'm shocked, Cloud! You've admired him before you even joined. I even arranged for you two to meet! I don't understand. Why do you dislike him all of a sudden? Do you not admire him anymore? What happened?” Zack asked, and now Cloud felt a twinge of guilt. Zack was so sweet to arrange a meeting between them.

Cloud laughed a little and walked over to Zack, grasping the straps on his uniform to pull him close.

“What happened? Is that what you're asking me?” There was a light blush on Zack's cheeks, and Cloud could feel a nice confidence boost with his ability to make Zack Fair blush. The raven nod his head, wanting an answer. “You happened, Zack, and I fell in love with you.”

* * *

There were eleven infantrymen that applied for SOLDIER. More than usual, and it made Cloud nervous. There were numerous parts of the test. Combat, defense, materia use, stamina, speed, strength, and a written test. Cloud felt well rounded enough, and he _felt_ confident that he had passed, but a little part of his mind was eating away, telling him he didn't make it. Even with all the experience he gained from the future, he still felt like he wasn't worthy enough.

If Cloud didn't pass, at that point, he didn't know what he'd do. As much as he hated ShinRa, he needed those injections. He needed to make SOLDIER to become stronger, so when the time came, he could defeat Sephiroth, and he'd be the one to save Zack, and protect him.

Cloud took a deep breath to try to calm down. He wouldn't know the results until tomorrow. It was horrible to have to wait The anxiety would likely kill him.

“Cloud! I think you did great! Relax. Angeal even said you did well.”

“Wha...wait really?” Again, Cloud was in Zack's apartment. He barely returned to the barracks anymore, and if he made SOLDIER, he'd have his own apartment. Albeit much smaller and less luxurious than Zack's, but he'd have his own place, and tons of privacy, something he never had. So he'd be able to plan a bit better. Brainstorm, and also spend time with Zack.

“Yeah! Now why don't we celebrate your passing now, huh? No need to wait for tomorrow, right?” Zack smiled at him, his hands making their way onto his waist, pulling him close.

“Hey now, SOLDIER boy. Hold on there.” He placed his hands on top of Zack's, but didn't move them. Why was he just noticing how much taller and larger Zack was then he? He was basically towering over him, trapping him. It was kind of hot, and Cloud couldn't wait until Zack was looming over him, all over him, trapping him in bed. Fuck, Cloud couldn't wait for that. Soon, though. Soon.

Zack laughed. “Okay, okay. We'll wait for tomorrow. Result's will be posted at 9 am. We'll go right over?”

“I uh...can I go alone?” Cloud asked as he felt Zack's hands move up and down his waist slowly.

“Oh, sure. If you really want to?” Zack replied, disappointed.

“I'm sorry. I'll tell you as soon as I know, okay? This is just something I want to do on my own, okay?” Cloud smiled reassuringly, and Zack melted at his smile.

“Of course!”

“Damn Cloud, I can never get over how small your waist is. It's incredibly hot. I can't wait to get you naked.”

“Zack!”

* * *

It was 8:45 when Cloud made it over, his heart pounding harder the closer he got By the time he made it to the building, he could feel himself shaking. Most of the other infantrymen were already there, waiting.

“So, I heard only one person passed this time. Wonder who it is?” One of them said lazily, not seeming to care much.

“No way. There has to be more than one of us.” Another one pipped up, sounding nervous.

“Nope. I heard Angeal and Sephiroth talking. Saying there was only one that was good enough. Beyond good, actually. They said he'd probably make Second in no time.”

Cloud felt his heart beating rapidly. It _had_ to be him. There was no way any of these others had made it over him. They were so mediocre.

At 9 AM, Angeal and Sephiroth walked out, a few papers in Angeal's hand, and Cloud felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. Those papers were most likely the written SOLDIER contract, as well as the new apartment, FAQs, and the schedule for the mako treatments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) - While we know that Biggs is alive, Cloud does not know.
> 
> I'm really not a fan of this chapter...but I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> I'm glad everyone seems to be liking this story. Warms my heart. 
> 
> I'm trying to stick to an update schedule with my stories, it'll be on my profile if you're curious.


	3. I'll Save you Zack, I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud says something that shocks both Angeal and Sephiroth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead!

All eyes were on the two First's who had entered. Sephiroth had a blank look on his face, but Cloud swore he saw his lips twitch upwards, just a little, when he met Cloud's eyes. His own eyes widened slightly, and he immediately looked away. Sephiroth, although innocent at this time, made Cloud feel so uneasy with the way he had been looking at him lately.

The other cadets seemed to be in awe, being in Sephiroth's presence. Like they were in the presence of a God.

It made Cloud sick.

Everyone looked up to Sephiroth so much, and Cloud regretted that he did at one time, too.

Why didn't he look up to Angeal? Or Genesis?

Not that he even knew Genesis, but that guy had to be better than Sephiroth, right?

Maybe Cloud would change that and figure out a way to meet him.

“I regret to inform you all that only one of you passed yesterday. Maybe the first time in a long time that this has happened.” Angeal was disappointed. Very disappointed. Cloud could hear it in his voice. Most of the other cadets look terrified, some looked like they didn't even care.

“However, that one cadet who _did_ pass, had the best scores since Zack Fair became a SOLDIER.” Cloud's heart fluttered a little upon hearing Zack's name. How great would that be if it really was him who had been the only one to pass, and have the same scores as Zack? Zack would be so proud of him.

Cloud tried to hide the small blush that was creeping on his face. Thinking about Zack being proud of him did things to his mind and body that he didn't care to admit.

“Maybe we'll have more, the next time around.” Sephiroth's calm voice broke Cloud's happy thoughts. Everything about that man just made him so angry. Made him want to grab the buster sword from Angeal and just shove it through Sephiroth's chest. Right here, right now.

But that would not turn out well.

Sephiroth was innocent right now.

“So, let me be the first one to say congratulations,” Everyone followed Sephiroth's gaze, until they all landed on Cloud. “Cloud Strife.”

He couldn't help but smile, but it was more of a 'Thank Gaia' smile, rather than a smile of happiness. He was so relieved that he made it! And the only one, at that!

“Yes, congratulations, Strife. Now, please, follow us.”

Cloud ignored the look of shock from the other cadets. Tried his best to ignore the nasty words.

_'No way!'_

_'You think he slept with one of them? To get in?'_

_'Well, I heard he was messing around with Zack Fair.'_

Sephiroth and Angeal took him into a separate room, where they explained, basically, what he already knew. He had to sign a contract, he'd get his own place, a new uniform, use of better facilities, among other things, that Cloud wasn't really listening to. It was all on the papers, anyway, and if he had any questions, he could always ask Zack. The most important thing he was listening for, was when his Mako treatments would start.

“Many people have bad reactions to the Mako, depending on how they take to Mako. Some have more of a reaction than others. Ranging from fevers, vomiting, migraines, and in a rare instance, death.”

“Death?” Cloud sat up, suddenly at full attention. He never heard of anyone _dying_ from the Mako injections, but then again, would ShinRa really want that out in the open?

“Yes, but I'm sure you'll be fine Cloud, don't worry about it. Most people just get mild symptoms. It's rare to see someone who has Mako sensitivity. Regardless, you need to report in how you're feeling via email. From there, it'll be decided when your missions will start. Some take a little longer to recover than others. Any other questions before we let you go celebrate?” Angeal asked. Cloud liked Angeal. He never had a lot of interaction with him, but Zack talked about him often, and Cloud could see why he liked him. Angeal was so kind and friendly, while still being slightly intimidating.

“No, nothing else. Thank you. I won't let you down.” Cloud saluted and smiled. Zack was going to be so proud of him! He couldn't wait to tell him.

“Congratulations Cloud. I look forward to seeing what else you're capable of. Perhaps we can set up some training together?” Sephiroth asked.

“Oh.” Cloud paused to look at the man, blinking, a blank look on his face.. “No thank you.” Cloud replied, flat. He thought he heard Angeal gasp, but decided to ignore it.

“Thank you again.” One more salute and he was gone.

“Sephiroth, I don't think I've ever seen someone blow off training with you. Especially a fresh SOLDIER.” Angeal said, shocked.

“Because no one has.”

**XOXOXOXOXO**

“Cloud I'm so proud of you!” Cloud was basically assaulted with a hug and kisses to his face when he walked into Zack's apartment. He tried to act annoyed, but just laughed instead, enjoying the physical touches he was getting from Zack.

“Thanks Zack.” Cloud said as he hugged him tightly. It still felt so bizarre to him. His memories were so muddled together between what happened in the future, what was happening now, and what had happened in the past. Cloud was still trying to piece things together. One thing he could remember, and one thing he knew for sure.

He loved Zack. Past, present, and future. He loved the man standing in front of him more than anything, and it felt so nice to be in his arms again.

“Ready to celebrate?” Cloud asked, smirking up at Zack with a knowing glance. Grasping at the straps on Zack's uniform, he pulled the older man down to kiss him.

“Oh. Right now?” Zack laughed, rubbing the back of his neck his hand.

“What's wrong? What did you do?”

“Well I made reservations at the new Wutai restaurant. I figured we could go? To celebrate?”

“Jumping the gun a bit? What if I didn't pass?”

“Well, then we'd still just have a nice dinner.” Zack shrugged. “But I knew you'd pass. When have I ever doubted you?” Cloud sighed as he hugged the older teen, burying his face in Zack's chest, relishing in his touch when Zack wrapped his strong arms around him. Cloud felt his heart tighten. He could have this. Forever. He and Zack could be together and happy. He'd be able to just touch the man whenever he wanted. He had to save Zack. There was no other option. He wouldn't be able to handle to pain a second time.

“Aww, look at you being all cuddly.”

“What time is the reservation?”

“6.” Cloud looked at the clock near the bed. It was only noon.

“We have time.” Cloud smiled up at Zack.

“Cloud.” Zack placed his large hands on his shoulders, putting some space in between them.

“Zack, please? I want to. So badly.” He played with the large belt that was part of Zack's uniform, moving his fingers to unclasp it from the straps and loosen it, dropping it to the ground with a loud

'thud'. It was easier to remove the shoulder armor now, basically just pushing it off of Zack's shoulders made them fall to the ground. Cloud un-tucked the turtle neck from Zack's pants and made to pull it off, but was stopped by the sudden tight grip that Zack had on his wrists.

“Cloud.” Cloud looked up slowly to meet Zack's eyes, enjoying how the other man was looking down at him, like he'd lose control at any moment.

“Yes?” He smiled softly, making sure his movements were slow and calm, wanting, and trying, to make Zack just lose it. He wanted Zack to overpower him and take control, because if Cloud was perfectly honest, he was just a tiny bit nervous, and had no idea what he was doing, but hid it well with the over-confidence that he had.

“Are you sure you want this?” The grip loosened and Cloud's hands immediately went to Zack's pants, flicking the button open and pulling the zipper down. Zack let out a shuddering breath, clearly liking what his blond boyfriend was doing. Cloud felt a slight boost in his ego.

“Yes Zack,” He looked up at Zack through his eyelashes. “More than anything.”

Suddenly he was picked up and hoisted over Zack's shoulders.

“Uh...what?” Surprised and unsure what was happening, until he was tossed onto Zack's bed.

“I love you Cloud, so much!” Zack nuzzled into his neck, pulling away when he realized the scarf that Cloud was wearing, part of the infantryman uniform, was in the way. He pulled it off, moving to the belt and straps next. He wanted to get off all the armor, so Cloud would at least be a little more comfortable, and he made quick work of it, including the shin guards, tossing it all onto the floor.

“You want _this_?” He growled, grabbing Cloud's hand and shoving it inside his boxers, against his erection, and smiled when he heard Cloud gasp.

' _Big_!' Cloud thought, suddenly feeling nervous, but enjoying the way Zack's large cock felt in his hand, and began pumping, barely noticing that Zack had already gotten his own pants open.

“Can't wait to be inside of you.” He kissed Cloud, forcing his hand away from his cock so he could slip out of his pants and boxers, making quick work of Cloud's too, so they were both just left if their shirts, but Zack did away with those quickly when he broke the kiss to peel Cloud's shirt off, leaving him naked and small underneath him.

“You too, Zack.” Smirking, Cloud grabbed the bottom of Zack's shirt, and pulled it off, grabbing Zack by his hair, he pulled him into a kiss, moaning into it when Zack grind their cocks together. Fuck, it felt good.

“Mmm, I gonna fuck you real good Cloud.” Cloud swallowed. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like the way Zack was talking to him.

“Ah!” Cloud let out a moan as Zack began kissing his neck, biting gently, and then licking the area, as if trying to soothe it. Cloud's heart raced as Zack kissed his way down the smaller body. Cloud let out a gasp when Zack's mouth sucked harshly on his nipple, moving over the next other one and giving it the same treatment, before moving lower, pausing when he met Cloud's erect cock.

“Z...Zack!” Cloud whined, squirming slightly against Zack. Zack was _so_ close, Cloud could feel his hot breath against his cock.

“Yeah? You want something?” Zack asked, slowly licking the tip of Cloud's cock, smirking when more pre-cum squirt out.

“J..just...” Cloud couldn't even form words, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He was so ready to do this, and now he felt too embarrassed to say anything and didn't understand why.

“Just what?” Zack took the tip into his mouth, letting his tongue work the tip, causing Cloud to thread his fingers in his hair, in attempt to shove himself deeper into Zack's mouth, but the raven was stronger and just stayed put.

“Tell me what you want, Cloud-y.” He sang pulled away, taking in Cloud's flushed and shaking body.

“Take me in your mouth. Please, I-Fuck!” Cloud didn't even finish his sentence, as Zack engulfed him completely, deep throating him, his lips meeting blond pubes. Cloud's eyes rolled back, thrusting his hips a little to see how far Zack would let him go. He moaned as Zack stayed there, letting the blond fuck his mouth. All too quickly, the pleasure was gone as Zack pulled away, peeling himself away from Cloud's body.

“Wh...why?” Cloud panting, opened his eyes to see Zack over by the nightstand, opening the drawer and pulled something out. Cloud moved a bit, propping himself up on his elbows.

“What the hell Zack? Are you serious?!” Snapping back to reality a little, Cloud almost laughed.

“What?” Zack smiled back at him, returning to his position between Cloud's legs. He pushed them up and into Cloud's chest, exposing him more than Cloud had expected.

“Did...you really need a bottle that big?” Cloud was talking about the bottle of lube, the very large bottle of lube. Probably 32 ounces or more. Why did Zack have to buy such a large bottle? Cloud didn't even know they made lube in such large quantities.

Zack laughed gently. “Yes? I got you a bottle for your place, too! And they were on sale. Buy one get one free, so why not?” Zack was smiling at him like his idea was genius. What a dummy.

Cloud laid back down, tossing his arm over his eyes in embarrassment. What had he gotten himself into?

“It warms on contact, too! So it won't be cold.”

Zack was right, as Cloud flinched slightly when a warm, lubed up finger teased his entrance.

“Its okay Cloud, I'll go slow.” The calmness was back in Zack's voice. It was almost soothing.

The first finger pushed in, a nice, easy glide and Cloud hadn't even really noticed how wet his entrance was. Zack must have poured lube _on_ him without him noticing.

“Fuck Cloud, you're practically sucking my finger in. You really want this, don't you?” Zack breathed out, voice already sounding wrecked.

All Zack did was pump his finger out a few times before Cloud was begging for more.

“P..please. It's not enough.”

Three fingers in and he was thrusting against them, trying to get more friction, to pull them in deeper, _wanting_ it deeper, wanting something _bigger_.

“Okay, okay.” Zack was panting now, as he poured some lube onto his hand, looking ridiculous as he fumbled with the large bottle, making Cloud laugh, despite the sexual situation the were in.

The laughter died though, as he watched Zack pump himself, the lube glistening in the light.

“Keep your legs raised.” Cloud's heart was thumping so hard in his chest, suddenly feeling more nervous than before.

No, he wanted this. So badly. His body ached for Zack. He shouldn't be this nervous.

“It's okay, Cloud.” That calm, soothing voice again. Zack used it whenever he was nervous.

“If you need me to stop, I will.” Zack pressed impossibly close against him, trapping his folded legs in between them, as he slowly pressed in. Cloud resisted the urge to tense up, despite the somewhat painful stretch. He could feel how easy Zack was sliding in, but being stretched like that wasn't what he had expected. It felt good, being so full, having Zack inside of him, all over him, but it did burn a bit.

“Shit.” Zack moaned loudly, placing his forehead on Cloud's as he bottomed out. He was shaking a little, as if trying to stop himself from losing control.

Zack moved Cloud's legs so they were wrapped around his hips, smiling down at Cloud when the blond tightened his hips.

“Zack, I love you.” Cloud felt the need to say it. He always wanted Zack to know how much he loved him.

“I love you too.” Cloud's heart melted, biting his lip as Zack started to thrust, slowly, to let him adjust, and gradually picked up the pace when he felt Cloud thrusting back against him.

“Cloud, you feel so good around my dick. So fucking tight, sucking me in like that. Fucking tease.” Zack grabbed his hips tightly, thrusting harder and harder, up against Cloud's prostate, not letting up.

Cloud moaned as he moved, meeting every one of Zack's thrust, barely noticing how Zack's pace got quicker and harder. how his thrusts got deeper, so much deeper. The constant pressure on his prostate was almost too much, Cloud barely got anytime to recover with his quick Zack was moving, just a constant assault against his prostate. It was driving him crazy with pleasure.

Sometime during their lovemaking, Cloud winced, Zack's grip on his hips was so tight and painful, becoming unbearable. Everything else felt amazing, and having Zack's dick inside of him didn't hurt anymore– only gave him pleasure – but he wasn't sure how much longer he could take the bruising force on his hips. It was making him dizzy from the intense pain, and that was all he was starting to focus on.

“Z...Zack?” He reached up, cupping Zack's face. Their eyes met.

“Yeah?” Zack's voice was so raw. It was hot.

“C...can you let up your grip on my hips a little? You're hurting me.” Cloud felt so embarrassed to say it. He wanted Zack to let loose, but it was almost too much.

“Shit, sorry.” The hands were gone completely, and Zack pressed up against him so they were chest to chest, sweat mixing as they moved together. Cloud thread his fingers into Zack's hair, pulling him close to kiss him, nipping at his bottom lip to deepen the kiss, loving the feeling of their naked bodies being as close as possible. The skin to skin contact was amazing.

Zack's thrusts became relentless, and stronger. Cloud briefly wondered how he had so much strength, but his orgasm pulled him away from his thoughts, as he racked his nails down Zack's sweaty back, moaning into his mouth, feeling Zack's harsh release, and enjoying the feeling of Zack releasing inside of him.

* * *

So sex was amazing, and Cloud wanted to do it all the time now.

“You okay?”

“Hmm?” He was still dazed, a satisfied smile on his face. Zack laughed and rolled to his side, tracing lazy circle's on Cloud's chest.

“That was amazing Cloud, but you may feel it in the morning.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Cloud shifted so he too was on his side, taking Zack's hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss.

“I mean...I wasn't exactly gentle towards the end. Yeah, I know it felt good while we were going at it, but you'll probably be a bit sore tomorrow. SOLDIER strength is more than just the battlefield. Didn't you feel how my thrusts got deeper and harder?”

“I'll be fine.” Cloud shrugged.

Zack laughed, clearly not believing him. “Well, good thing all you have to do tomorrow is move to your new place. Now, let's take a shower before we go out to eat.”

* * *

Zack was right, he _did_ feel it in the morning. Everything below his waist was on fire. And the bruises on his hips were...intense. He knew Zack had held onto him tightly, but he didn't think that he'd be bruised as badly as he was.

“Shit Cloud, I'm sorry. I didn't even realize I was gripping you that hard. Sometimes I don't realize my own strength.”

“It's okay, Zack. Don't worry about it.”

“How are you feeling?” Zack sat next to him on the bed, handing him a glass of water.

“Uh, well, you're right, I'm definitely feeling it.” He looked away, suddenly feeling shy under the intense look.

“Yeah, told you. Can I get you anything? Food, a different drink?”

“No, just...” He trailed off, his emotions were getting a little hard to control, and suddenly he felt like he was going to cry. Not tears of pain and angst. Just happy tears.

“Just what? Are you okay?”

“Can you...just hold me please?”

“Of course!” Zack moved onto the bed, immediately pulling Cloud against his chest, wrapping his arms around him, and Cloud sighed in relief.

Zack's large arms around him made him feel safe, and warm, and loved. He just wanted this to be his life. To be able to cuddle with Zack whenever he wanted. To love him, kiss him, tell him he loved him. Such a simple, wonderful life they could have.

_'I'll save you Zack, I promise.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter was supposed to end with "Congratulations, Cloud Strife." I didn't realize I had accidentally cut it off. When I was reading comments, everyone was saying they hoped Cloud passed, and I was like...uh, what? Did you all not read? So I apologize for that, haha. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter is the Mako injections for Cloud.
> 
> Also, I have an update schedule on my profile that I'm going to try to stick with!
> 
> Thanks again for your comments! I love reading them and interacting with all of you. Keep them coming, please :)


	4. Mako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud gets his first Mako injection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Vomiting in this chapter. I'll put *** so you can skip it if you want!

“At least it'll only take one trip, right? You really have so little.” Zack decided to help Cloud move his stuff from the barracks, to his new apartment. Cloud seemed to be moving and acting sluggish, probably still sore from the day before. Zack had felt bad, especially after seeing the bruises on Cloud's hips. He really hadn't meant to grip him so tightly. But in the moment, how tight and hot Cloud felt around him, Zack couldn't help but lose control a little.

'Calm down.' Zack told himself. He could almost feel himself get half hard, remembering what had occurred yesterday, and just how hot Cloud was, and how he had acted. Zack wanted so badly to toss Cloud on the bed and just _own_ him again. But he knew he couldn't. Not yet. There were more pressing things at hand.

Like the Mako injection Cloud was getting tomorrow.

“I didn't come here with a lot.” Cloud shrugged. “I didn't want to have too many attachments from back home.” He dug into his pocket, grabbing his key card and swiped it on the door knob, the door clicked and he opened it up, eyes going wide at the place.

It was small, yes, only had a full size bed, a chair and a desk, and a small kitchenette area. There was also a closet, which he briefly noticed held a few pairs of SOLDIER third class uniforms, and a door that Cloud assumed led to the bathroom.

“This is great.” He smiled and sat on the bed, patting the seat next to him for Zack to join. Said man placed down the two bags he was holding – Cloud's belongings – and paced over to Cloud, sitting next to him.

“This bed is a bit small though.” Zack said, causing Cloud to laugh.

“That's the first thought on your mind? Too small of a bed?” Cloud asked, pushing Zack down onto the bed. He laughed and curled up at his side, snuggling up to him, grabbing at his shirt and bunching the fabric in his hands.

“We'll have to, ah, break it in soon.” Zack kissed his forehead. Really, he wanted to do it right now. Shove Cloud against the pillows and rip his clothes off, but he had to calm down. He was getting really ahead of himself and they only had sex once. It was just so amazing

“Yeah? That sounds fun.” Cloud propped himself up on his elbows on his side, running his fingers up and down Zack's chest,

“M...maybe not right now though?”

“Why not?”

“Oh uh, aren't you sore or something?”

“I'll be fine.”

So maybe the bed was just a little too small, but that just meant they had to be really close when they were in bed together. Which was completely okay with Cloud.

“I didn't hurt you this time, right? Your hips are okay?”

“Uh huh.” Zack laughed. Cloud had that pleased look in his eyes again and that little smile, almost like he was in another world. It made Zack's ego soar.

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

“Of course Cloud. Anything you want.”

* * *

Cloud hated needles.

Too many bad memories of being in Hojo's lab for all of those years, a memory he wished didn't come back to him. Just the thought of them made him sick. He had already broken out in a cold sweat the moment the doctor tending to him told him to lay down.

The room was so sterile, and cold. It made his entire situation much worse.

“Just one IV right now, Cloud. I believe this is the same Doctor that oversaw Zachary's injections as well. You'll be completely fine.” Cloud also hated that Sephiroth was overseeing his injection. He'd much rather have Zack here with him, or Angeal, or even Genesis, but no, it just _had_ to be Sephiroth. Did the Gods have something against him?

Cloud took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“If you don't stop shaking, we're going to have to strap you down.” The doctor was clearly annoyed by Cloud's fear.

Oh no no no, that wouldn't do. Cloud had enough of being strapped down.

“I'm sorry.” He tried his best to stay still, he really did, but his nervousness and memories of being strapped down and poked with needles over and over again for months just wouldn't leave his mind right.

He flinched when the doctor prepped the area with an alcohol pad.

“Guess we're strapping you down then.”

“No, please!” Instead of straps, Sephiroth held him down firmly at the wrist.

“That'll do.” A shrug, and Cloud tried to pull away, but realized he couldn't move under Sephiroth's grip. He felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want Sephiroth touching him either. It was a no win situation, and Cloud hated his life right now.

“Stop! Don't touch me.” He couldn't do this right now. He wanted to leave, wanted to just get back to his apartment, maybe call Zack.

“It's okay Cloud.” At this point in time, Sephiroth's voice was almost soothing, and he was fairly kind. Had Cloud not had his memories of what was going to happen, he would have calmed down by how calm and gentle Sephiroth was at the moment.

Cloud winced as he felt the needle at his vein, the IV attaching and gasped when he felt the Mako slowly pour into his blood stream. He already felt light-headed, mere seconds in. He definitely knew that he'd have the worst of the symptoms.

“Hey, are you okay?” The doctor asked, staring down at Cloud.

He didn't even know how much of the Mako from the IV had been injected, but he felt like he was going to pass out. Everything felt like he was underwater, and unable to catch his breath. He had the sudden urge to throw up, but couldn't even move.

Somewhere in the room, there was a loud beeping.

“What's wrong with him? Why is he so pale?” Sephiroth asked, grasping tighter to Cloud's hand, it was drenched in sweat.

“What's happening?” Cloud asked, but his words came out slurred, he didn't even know what he was saying, or if the other two people in the room could understand him.

“I need to stop the drip!” More beeping, and Cloud let his eyes flutter close. The pain, dizziness, cold sweat, it made him feel so sick. He didn't want to be conscious anymore. He just wanted to go to sleep. Sleep would dull the pain. He wouldn't feel any of this in his sleep.

He briefly felt the IV ripped out, heard a whisper of 'mako sensitivity' and everything went black.

He gasped and sat up, immediately regretting it.

********

“Whoa, slow down. Here!” Zack held out a bucket in front of Cloud, and he threw up, gagging as a weird, slimy glowing substance dropped into the bucket. He knew he was throwing up Mako, but couldn't' realize why. All he knew was that it was disgusting.

********

“What-” He tried so hard to talk, but couldn't even form words. Every time he tried to speak, it came out all slurry. He could barely understand himself. No way Zack could understand him.

  
“Cloud, relax a little, okay?” Zack handed him a glass of water, which Cloud attempted to take, but failed. He couldn't even raise his arms.

“Here.” Zack sat him up and pressed the cup to his lips, slowly tipping it so Cloud could drink the water. Once Cloud was done, Zack took the glass and placed it on the nightstand.

Cloud groaned in pain. Suddenly everything was so loud and bright. It made his head hurt even more. What the hell happened?

“Here, maybe this will feel better too?” A cold rag was placed against his forehead, and he let out a little sigh of relief.

“How do you feel?”

“Light-headed, dizzy, nauseous. Feels like my body is on fire. What happened?” His eyes kept trying to flutter close

Zack was looking at him with pity, something he never expected to come from Zack.

“You didn't get much of the Mako injected, Cloud. The doctor said you reacted so badly because you have severe Mako sensitivity.”

Cloud felt the room suddenly go cold. No. That wasn't possible! He was emerged in a Mako tank for months! Sure, he was in a coma for a year after, but then he was perfectly _fine._ Hell, the Mako had even made him more powerful, which is exactly why he needed it so badly. How could a small IV bag of Mako affect him _this_ much? Was his mind reacting to what had happened to him already?

“What does that mean for me then?” Words still slurred, he held his head in his hands, wishing the nausea would go away. Everything else he could handle for now.

“I'm not sure. It seems like your body reacts badly to too much Mako, but I think it still enhanced you. How are your senses? Your hearing? Sight?” Zack asked.

“I can hear a lot better, and everything is so bright.” Weird, he didn't remember his senses getting better when he woke up from his coma. Then again, at that point, he was more focused on Zack's death than anything else.

“Mmmm, yeah, that happens. The doctor wants you to rest until the symptoms go away, then he said you'll be tested to see how your body took to the Mako. Your senses and strength will be tested too.”

“Am I going to get more?” He hated to ask, because it was absolute hell, but he still needed to get stronger.

“I'm not sure Cloud. I'm sorry. You're the first SOLDIER to react this badly towards Mako. It's a new and unexpected route that ShinRa has to deal with.”

“Figure's I'd do so badly with the Mako.”

“Aww Cloud, don't beat yourself up so much. It'll be okay.”

“All I ever wanted to do was be a SOLDIER. Now my chances are ruined.”

“What? They're not ruined. They didn't....take it away from you. You're still a SOLDIER. They just need to figure out what direction they're going to go in. The Mako worked, just not how they expected.”

“How pathetic.”

“Cloud, come on. You're not pathetic. Far from it! Didn't you get the best results since I made SOLDIER? Come on, that's saying something right?” Zack smiled at him, rubbing his thumb gently across the top of his cheek.

“I guess.” Cloud shrugged, closing his eyes tightly as another round of nausea hit him. Zack was quick to grab the bucket and shove it in front of him.

“This sucks.”

* * *

The symptoms didn't go away for two weeks. For two long weeks, Cloud could barely even take care of himself. On the worst day, he was throwing up blood and Mako. Zack had rushed him over to the infirmary, but they were both assured that it was normal for Cloud's condition.

When Zack wasn't there to help take care of Cloud, Angeal was. Genesis, who Cloud finally met, would pop in every so often too. Thankfully, he didn't see Sephiroth. He guessed that Zack may have had something to do with it.

“How are you feeling today Cloud?” Genesis asked on day twelve.

“Well, I haven't thrown up for the first time since I got the injections, so I guess that's a good thing.”

“Yes, that's wonderful. The color has also returned to your face. Any fevers?”

“No. I think I'm doing okay now.”

Cloud liked Genesis. Sure, the man was a bit eccentric, always quoting that stupid Loveless play, but he was kind and seemed to actually care about Cloud's well being.

* * *

On day fourteen, Cloud went back to see the doctor, annoyed and angry that this time, it was Sephiroth taking him there.

“You'll be okay Cloud. Don't worry.”

Sephiroth held the door to the exam room open, letting Cloud in. The blond had expected to see his normal doctor there, waiting for him.

But who he saw was totally different.

It was Hojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course he would have Mako sensitivity! Hmm, I wonder what that means for his plan? If it means anything at all? And sorry for the ciffhanger haha.


	5. Fascinating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hojo creeps Cloud out.
> 
> Cloud has his first mission with a familiar face.

The last person Cloud had _ever_ expected to run into was Hojo.

He had never seen Hojo before, in the past. Not until he and Zack were kidnapped and forced under his inhumane experiments. And he wanted to make it so he'd never even have to see Hojo, because just like now, he was terrified of the man. Although Cloud was happy he was back in the chance, he hated the fact that he remembered what had occurred while he and Zack were with Hojo. He'd have been happy to have not remembered any of it.

“Where's my normal doctor?” Not that Cloud even liked his normal doctor. No, that man was awful too. But he was better than Hojo. _Anyone_ was better than Hojo. Cloud stared at the man, refusing to move from his spot at the door. At this point, he'd rather take on Sephiroth than have anything to do with Hojo. At least at this point in time, at least Sephiroth was kind. Hojo was always cruel.

“Cloud, it was decided that Hojo take over your care. He has the most experience out of all the doctors here. Especially with Mako.” Sephiroth explained.

“Yes, now come sit.” Hojo motioned to the bed, but Cloud refused to move.

“Cloud? What's wrong?” Sephiroth asked. He could almost _feel_ Cloud shaking, and could immediately tell the difference in his body language, and facial expression. Cloud was afraid of Hojo, and Sephiroth had no idea why. As far as he knew, Cloud had never met the man before.

“I have other patients. So I need you to sit.”

“Cloud, don't worry, I'm going to be right here.” Sephiroth offered a calming hand on his shoulder, and for the first time, Cloud didn't shrug it off.

“I...I can't.” There was no way he was letting Hojo anywhere near him, much less touch him. No telling what crazy ideas the man had planned. Especially now that he knew Cloud had severe Mako sensitivity.

“Can't? Why not Cloud?”

“Sephiroth, I need you to make sure he sits down. He's taking up too much time, and I need to draw some blood.”

“No! I'm not letting you anywhere near me, you sick fuck!”

“Cloud!” Sephiroth shouted, but if Cloud heard him or not, he'd never know, because Cloud had run out of the room as fast as he could.

* * *

He didn't know how long he was sitting, hugging his legs, in the deserted hallway. All he knew was that he didn't want to go back.

Cloud knew he was being irrational. He had to be more discrete about all of the knowledge he had. There was absolutely no reason, at this point of time, for him to fear or hate Hojo. Hojo really had done nothing wrong to him, and Cloud knew running away was going to raise suspicions. In fact, a lot of things he was doing was probably raising some suspicions.

But he couldn't help it. Seeing that man again, knowing what he was capable of? He couldn't stand to be in the same room with him.

“Cloud?” A voice called out. Cloud knew that voice. That annoying, overly excited voice.

“Roche?” Cloud looked up. It was definitely Roche. Looking a little younger, and with much shorter hair.

“Oh? You know of me? I'm honored such a strong willed SOLDIER such as yourself. Word on the street is that you've had the best exam scores since Zack Fair.”

“Uh, yeah sure. Is there something you need?”

“Oh, yes, my apologies. Sephiroth is looking for you. He seems worried. Perhaps you should go to him?”

“No, I'm good right here, thanks.”

“You have Mako sensitivity, correct?”

“How did you-”

“I do too, maybe not as bad as yours, but I know how it feels. The body aches, vomiting, over-sensitivity to sights and sounds? I got those badly. I was in bed for a whole week. Although, I didn't have four of the First class SOLDIERS looking out for me.”

“Tch.” Cloud looked away, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Really, he would've been fine on his own while he was recovering. Zack had just _insisted_ that he be looked after.

“Now now, don't be so ashamed. But I do suggest you find Sephiroth again. He's threatening to tell the other first class SOLDIERS to look for you, and I highly doubt you want that, right my friend?”

“I'm not your friend.”

“Perhaps not yet, but I'm sure we'll meet again in the near future. Until next time Cloud.”

Even in the past Roche was exactly the same. Which meant he never changed. Figures. That also meant he stayed a third class after all these years. That alone made Cloud a little sad. Roche wasn't necessarily a _bad_ guy. He had helped him and the others out at the ShinRa warehouse. Cloud just couldn't help but wonder _why_ he stayed a Third class. Was it really that difficult to move up in ranks?

“Cloud?” The blond sighed. He really just wanted a few moments of peace. He especially didn't want to deal with Sephiroth now.

“Cloud, is there a particular reason you ran away?” Sephiroth reached out his hand, the intention was to help Cloud up, but said blond slapped his hand out of the way, stood up and wiped off his pants.

“Hojo. He's a monster. I don't want anything to do with him.”

“I don't understand you at all, Cloud. From what Zachary has told me, you're normally so calm, shy, and timid. Since I've known you, you've been the opposite. I wonder why that is?”

“None of those fit the qualities of a SOLDIER, now do they?”

“I suppose not Cloud, but right now I need to take you back.”

“Sephiroth-”

“I'll stay with you the entire time. I won't leave your side. You have my word.”

* * *

Cloud was visibly shaking as he held out his arm for Hojo to draw some blood.

“Hold still! It's a simple needle. What are you so afraid of?” Hojo gripped his arms tightly, injecting the needle and pulling blood from Cloud's veins.

“Fascinating. It seems Strife has almost the same amount of Mako in his system, despite getting less than half of the IV. I do wonder what a higher concentrate of Mako would do to him in that case. We will have to see, next time, what more Mako will do. For now, I must examine his blood more thoroughly.”

“Hojo, he isn't some sort experiment. We need to find out if he'll be able to handle more Mako or not.” Sephiroth suddenly seemed more concerned than he had been earlier. Not liking the look on Hojo's face as he analyzed Cloud's blood. It even made him uneasy.

“And we will! Strife, I need to see you back in two weeks. I'll clear you for missions.”

“What? You barely did anything. How can you clear him for missions?”

“Sephiroth, it's fine. Let's just go.” Cloud swung his legs over the bed and stood up, immediately regretting it as he felt a wave of nausea overcome him.

“Ah, I guess he doesn't take to well to getting his blood drawn.” Hojo said, not even bothering to turn around. “Take him back to his apartment for some rest.”

“Come Cloud, I'll take you back.”

“No. I'm okay. I can-” Cloud fell forward, Sephiroth catching him just before he hit the ground.

* * *

Cloud sat up quickly, a wet rag dropping from his forehead and dropping into his lap.

“Wha-”

“Cloud! You're awake!” Zack hopped onto the bed, hugging him gently, not wanting to overwhelm him.

“Sephiroth?”

“Aww, Cloud-y. That's the first name out of your mouth when you wake up? Should I be jealous?” Cloud smiled, probably for the first time in a while. Zack was a huge dork, and Cloud loved him for it.

“What? No, shut up Zack! He brought me here. Did he leave?”

“Yeah, he left as soon as I got here. Said he wanted to speak to me about something tomorrow. I think he said something to do with Hojo?”

“Yeah, Hojo was my doctor, and will be going forward.”

“Oh, well damn, I'm sorry Cloud. That guy is creepy.”

“Yeah! He is! I don't like him. I have to go back in one week. Will you come with me this time? Please?”

“Well damn Cloud, how can I say no to a beautiful face like that.” He leaned forward and kissed Cloud, causing the blond to calm down and relax into the kiss. He could kiss Zack forever. The other mans lips were so warm and soft. He never wanted to stop kissing him.

“Whoa there, calm down.” Zack pulled away slowly, and Cloud had realized that he was gripping onto

Zack like his life depended on it. He didn't mean to do it, but subconsciously, he wanted to be as close to Zack as possible, as often as possible.

“S...Sorry.”

“No! It's okay. You just surprised me. Seems like you have a little bit of that SOLDIER strength already. Normally that doesn't happen until the second injection. You sure you only got blood drawn today?”

“Yeah...but Hojo also said that it seemed like I had a full IV of Mako, even though I only had less than half.”

“That's weird Cloud. Maybe a good thing? But your eyes haven't changed yet.” Zack took his chin in his hand gently, looking deep into his eyes. Zack loved Cloud's eyes, and although he'd never tell Cloud, he was going to be really disappointed when they got that Mako glow.

Cloud gasped, a tiny little noise, which Zack probably didn't even hear Why this of all things made Cloud blush, was beyond reason. It felt so intimate, so intense.

“Hey sunshine, why are you blushing?” Zack's voice was playful, a laugh about to bubble out.

“Come on, I've been inside of you twice already, but me looking into your eyes makes you all red?”

“Z...Zack!” Cloud's eyes widened slightly, blushing even more. Zack was right. They had sex twice already, and Cloud was _all_ about it. Heck, he was the one to instigate it both times. So why did some sexy words and Zack looking into his eyes destroy him?

“Aww, is it dirty talk that gets to you? I'll have to try that next time!”

“Zack, shut up.”

* * *

Cloud wasn't too sure that he should've been deemed safe for missions. Sure, he felt completely fine, but with the unknown of how Mako will affect him overall and in the future. Then again, he was slowly running out of time. He still needed to figure out how he was going to kill Sephiroth before anything bad happened.

“Cloud Strife?”

“Are you kidding me?”

Cloud had his first mission. With a Turk, and a cadet, who had yet to show up.

“Whoa, what the hell do you mean blondie? You act as though you've met me before. I don't even know who the hell you are.”

Reno. It just _had_ to be Reno. Out of all of the Turks, they had to send the most stuck-up, annoying, cocky, and cruelest of them all. Any and all interactions he had with Reno were bad. Even Aerith didn't seem to like him. And Aerith had good things to say about both Rude and Tseng. Why couldn't it be one of them that

“I've just heard your name around.”

“Oh yeah? What was it? My good looks?” Reno smirked.

“No, your arrogance.”

“Well, yeah, that's true too yo. Can't deny that.” Cloud let out a little breath through his nose. He almost laughed. Almost. Reno was arrogant, but at least he was aware enough to admit it.

“So who're we waitin' for?”

“For the cadet, he should be here any minute, otherwise he'll be late. So...what are we going to be doing?”

“Didn't you read the report?” Reno asked.

“No, I didn't get it. Too low on the totem pole I guess.” It really sucked to be going into this mission so blinded. To have to rely on Reno (of all people) to tell him what to do. Sure, he understood he was a lower rank than the both of them, but he hated being left in the dark.

“Let's wait until our cadet comes, and I'll explain.” Reno was looking restless. Which made some sense. The guy always seemed to be on the move. At least from what Cloud remembered.

“So how's the program goin'? Everything you hoped for?” Cloud briefly wondered why Reno was so interested in asking him these questions. This Reno seemed a little more calm and passive. Less aggressive, and less arrogant. This Reno, Cloud could at least _tolerate_. He had to keep reminding himself that the people in the future, are different than their past selves. Cloud came from six years in the future. Of course people changed in that amount of time.

“It's okay.” Cloud shrugged.

“And this is your first mission as a SOLDIER?”

“Yeah.”

“Nervous?”

“Not really. Should I be?”

“Nah, you got me with you! I haven't had a failed mission yet!”

“Somehow I think you're lying.”

“And why would you think that, Strife? Think I'm too arrogant to have a successful mission?”

“You can call me Cloud you know.” Being called Strife was so odd to him. Sure, he was used to his superiors calling him by his last name, but it sounded so odd coming from Reno.

“Okay. Cloud it is.” He paused, raising his hand slightly so the Cadet would see them. The young man waved back and ran up to them.

“Hey. I'm sorry Reno sir, Strife sir, I tried not to be late.”

“You're not late, you're right on time. Just make sure you're not actually late next time, okay?”

“Y...yes sir!” Although the Cadet was wearing a helmet, Cloud could tell he was blushing. Why, Cloud didn't know. All he did was talk to him.

“Anyway.” Reno spoke up, getting the attention of Cloud and the Cadet. “For the mission today, we need to calibrate one of the plates in Midgar.”

Cloud froze.

“What...do you mean?”

“Just a precaution. We just need to check some different things, to make sure the plate _won't_ fall in the future. Gotta make sure all the safety checks and balances are working right.”

“Oh...What sector?” Somehow, Cloud didn't think Reno was telling the truth.

“Sector Seven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite what you all may think after this chapter, this story is pure Zack/Cloud. Sephiroth is just intrigued by Cloud, and is going to pine after him. But Cloud does not reciprocate it. That's why it's listed as one-sided. Nothing bad, necessarily. Maybe some slight unwanted touching, but it won't go much further than that. Zack/Cloud is endgame in this through and through! They're in love!
> 
> More on Hojo to come, because he see's something very interesting in Cloud. I'm sure you were all expecting something crazy in this chapter, but not quite yet. Hojo has no clue who Cloud is yet, and no idea what he's capable of. So the more he learns, the more he becomes interested in him. Poor Cloud. He just want's to save everyone and now has to deal with Hojo on his tail. 
> 
> I also updated the tags! I'll keep updating as more of this story comes out.
> 
> And thanks so much for the comments! I'm glad you're all enjoying this! I love reading your comments! They make me so happy.
> 
> I also have a Tumblr. I mainly reblog things, but sometimes I'll post some bits of new stories, or future parts of my current stories! The link is on my profile, but I also have the same name as I do here.


	6. My Enemy is my friend, and my friend is my Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud knew at some point, every villain that he had faced had their turning point. When they went from good to bad. And now Cloud learns what Reno's was.

The trip to Midgar was going to be in a helicopter. Cloud already knew that Reno could fly. He just hated the fact that they were going to fly. His motion sickness was at its peak at this point in time, and Cloud was _dreading_ it. He remembered feeling it on the train, back in Midgar, when he was traveling with Avalanche. But at that point, he pushed it all away, not wanting to seem weak to them. Oh, how stupid he was in the future. Zack’s death really did fuck with him.

“Afraid of flying?” Reno taunted as he stepped into the helicopter, watching how reluctant Cloud was being. The cadet was already seated in the back.

“No, I just,” He paused, unsure if he should even say anything. Not like Reno could use it against him, right? “I just get bad motion sickness.” He admitted, climbing into the passenger’s seat. He only hoped Reno wouldn’t do anything crazy. Like flip the copter or something.

“Oh. Well shit, that wasn’t what I was expecting. Guess I’ll have to go easy on ya and give you a nice smooth ride. No crazy somersaults in attempts to impress ya.” Cloud wanted to laugh; Reno was too funny for his own good. Without even realizing it.

“It doesn’t matter how smooth it is. I still get sick.” Although he was grateful that Reno was willing to help him out.

“Well fuck. Just don’t puke on me.”

“No promises.” Cloud joked.

Sitting in the passenger’s seat wasn’t quite as bad as being stuck in the back, but Cloud still felt sick. He had broken out into a cold sweat, and the nausea was building up to the point where he’d rather just vomit so he’d feel a little better. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, hoping it would help.

“Whoa! Shit, you look horrible. You’re pale. We’ll be there in about ten minutes, okay? You can sit for a few before we continue on.”

“Uh huh.” Cloud agreed, not trusting himself to be able to form words. He’d rather have silence, so he didn’t have to think. Talking took too much energy from him right now.

When they landed, Cloud basically threw himself out of the helicopter and puked, already feeling a little better in the fresh air.

“Hey, yo. Have some water.” Reno handed him a bottle, which he swished in his mouth a bit, spiting it out to rid the taste. Then drank the rest of it. He was just happy to be outside, the air hitting his face.

“Thanks.”

“Shit, I wish I would have known earlier. I could have gotten you some pills.” Cloud laughed. He tried pills from the pharmacy, those compression bracelets. Nothing worked for him. He just figured he was subjected to a life of motion sickness.

“Dramamine? That never works.”

“Nah, this is heavier shit. Only Turks and first-class SOLDIERS have access to it. I can get you some when we get back.”

Well shit. This whole time there was actual medication that worked. But Cloud had suffered all because he was a lower rank. That didn’t seem fair.

“SOLDIER Strife? Agent Reno? Are we ready to go?” Ah, the cadet. They had almost forgotten about him. Too engrossed in Cloud’s sickness.

“Yeah, let’s go. I’ll be okay. Walking outside helps.”

Walking did help. Especially since they were outside. It just made Cloud feel a little bad. Reno had been nice to him and was concerned for his well-being. Vastly different from the Reno he knew. It made Cloud wonder what had happened to change him so much. 

There were a few people that had changed. Reno, Sephiroth. Right now, they were both different from their future counterpart. It made Cloud wonder if there was a certain trigger that turned them into the people they were of the future. 

They were walking through Sector 7, currently, before they’d hop back onto the helicopter to get onto the plate. Reno wanted to check that everything was okay, on the ground, wanted to make sure the plate looked okay from underneath.

“Tch, ShinRa bastards.” They had gotten looks the moment they entered the sector. Which Cloud wasn’t really surprised at. A Turk and a SOLDIER, with a Cadet trailing them, was a rare occurrence in Midgar, but Cloud knew even in this point in time, the hatred towards ShinRa had been building up. He knew they’d run into a few people who didn’t like them.

He just didn’t expect to see Barret. 

Looking younger, smaller, and with both arms! It was an odd sight to see.

“Barret?” Cloud couldn’t help but call out in shock. Barret was one of the people he was with when he was thrown back in time, and the first person he was seeing. He briefly wondered if Barret remembered anything from the future. Or if anyone else did. Cloud had never stopped to think and consider that as a possibility.

“Who the fuck are you, and how the hell do you know my name?”

Nope, Barret _definitely_ didn’t remember him.

“Alright yo, we’re not here to cause any trouble. But if you fuck with my partner here, you fuck with me.”

Cloud couldn’t help but smile a little at Reno’s loyalty. He had it with Rude too. From what Cloud saw in the future. The look at Reno’s face when he thought Rude had died. Cloud would never forget that.

“Reno, stop.” He shoved the red head aside, who stumbled slightly in shock, mumbling a ‘what the fuck’ at him. He didn’t realize that Cloud knew anyone in Midgar, but he seemed to know who this man was, even if the man didn’t know him.

“Barret, you don’t remember me, do you?” He asked softly. Until now, Cloud had basically forgotten about the friends he was with before he was pulled to the past. Aerith, Tifa, Barret, and Red.

Oh! Red! How could he forget about Red? He would be in Hojo’s lab at this time, wouldn’t he? Cloud couldn’t just leave him there! He had to figure out how to save him too.

“Hell no. I’d remember SOLDIER scum if I ever met one. The fuck are you three doing here? We ain’t done nothing wrong.” Cloud frowned. Even this far back Barret hated ShinRa. 

“We’re here to make sure the plate is secure.” Cloud answered.

“Bullshit! You better not drop it on us!” Barret barked back.

“Why the fuck would we want to drop it? We’d never have a reason to do that. Not like I’d listen if we had to, anyway. Turks don’t kill people.”

Cloud watched the banter between Reno and Barret with interest. In the future, Reno would attack and ask questions later. Now, he was just…standing there and fighting with words.

‘Reno…what happened to you?’ He thought.

“C’mon Cloud, Cadet. Let’s get the fuck outta here.”

“Yeah you fuckin’ better! And don’t come back y’hear? We don’t want ShinRa scum here!” Barret yelled towards them as they walked away.

Cloud would definitely be returning.

Cloud was thankful that the ride to the to of the plate only took ten minutes. He still felt sick, but it was way more manageable.

“So what do we have to do?”

“Tseng gave me a disc to download some information. A fail safe, he said. So the plate doesn’t _actually_ fall.”

Somehow, Cloud doubted that, and his eyes fell on the compute and large screen. He sighed, remembering, not too long ago, how he – along with Tifa and Barret – had fought Reno and Rude here. Fought them to _not_ drop the plate. They had tried so hard. Three-on-two, but still failed.

“Alright, over here.” Reno led Cloud and pulled the disc from his pocket and popped it in. He pressed a few keys and a screen popped up.

“Huh?”

**PROJECT SEPERATION**

“What…is this?” Reno questioned, eyes scanning the information in front of him, eyes widening in shock.

“It’s not a fail safe.” Cloud replied. No. He knew what it was. It was the program that would allow the plate to be dropped if need be.

“This isn’t what I was told to do.” Reno said, more to himself than to Cloud and the Cadet who was standing guard a few feet behind them. Gun poised to attack if need be, but they’d be fine. No one but ShinRa wokers had access to the plate.

And Cloud realized, in that moment, this is what changed Reno for the worse.

“Reno, we don’t have to do this.”

“We do. This is my job. To take care of all the dirty work.”

“There are families here Reno. Children.”

“We’re not actually dropping the plate. Just adding the program for the possibility.”

“The fact that they want it installed is telling, isn’t it? I’m not going to stand by and let you do this.” Cloud reached behind him, hands grasping his sword. He didn’t want to fight Reno. Not here. Plus, the Cadet would have to go too. Things would get…messy if that was the case.

“What’re you gonna do about it? What can you do?”

“Reno please…”

“So what do you suggest we do? Not install the program? They’ll know.”

Reno was right. They would know. They would check on their end that it had been done.

“Let me add in an emergency override. The current program doesn’t allow it.”

Reno paused, looking to Cloud and then looking at the program on the screen. Really, no one ever said anything about installing a program that would make the whole damn plate fall! What was ShinRa even thinking? 

“No Cloud. I have a better idea.”

* * *

Exhaustion hit Cloud once they were in the air. Which he was grateful for, because he didn’t have to deal with the motion sickness if he was asleep.

Reno gazed over to the sleeping blond. He had looked up Cloud’s information before they met. Out of curiosity. He was amazed that the teen had gotten such high scores on the SOLDIER test. So young, too. Only 15. It made Reno wonder what was going on with the SOLDIER program, and now ShinRa. Installing a program to initiate a plate drop on a whole sector if need be? What were they thinking? ShinRa didn’t just kill people like that. Especially their own people.

But Cloud Strife? He was an anomaly. Something was up with the blond, and Reno would figure it out. Figure out why he felt the need and want to be near him. Cloud seemed to have such a calm, gentle soul. To soft to be a SOLDIER. Reno just hoped the program didn’t destroy him.

When they got back, they were debriefed and sent on their way. No one suspected anything out of the ordinary.

“Yo, let me see your PHS.” Reno called out to them before they went their separate ways.

“Why?”

“Don’t ask questions.” Reno said as Cloud pulled out his PHS, handing it to him. Reno typed something in and handed it back.

“My number. In case ya need anything. Or if you just want to chill. I messaged myself so I have yours too. I’ll bring that medicine to your apartment tomorrow. See ya SOLDIER.” He did a mock salute as he walked away.

Cloud smiled softly. Odd to think he’d made a friend out of an enemy, or would be enemy.

* * *

When Cloud got back to his apartment, Zack was sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

Like a puppy, waiting for its owner to come home. Cloud thought fondly, happy to see Zack after such a shitty day. Now he just waned to be in his arms.

And maybe underneath him too.

“Cloud!” Within seconds he was pulled into strong arms, being encased all over by Zack’s large body.

“Hi Zack.” He breathed against his chest.

“How’d the mission go?” Zack asked, pulling away just enough so he could look Cloud in the eyes, smiling down at him.

“It was fine. Simple. I met the Turk Reno.”

“Oh?” Zack laughed. “How’d that go. I know he’s cocky and arrogant. Makes him hard to work with.”

“He’s…not so bad, actually.” Cloud shrugged, playing with the buckle to Zack’s pants.

“Oh? Well you’re the first person to say that. Maybe you’re just so lovable, people can’t help but be drawn to you.” Zack laughed.

“Maybe.”

“But you are _mine_ though. Only I can love you like _that_. Right Cloud?”

“Mmm, yes. I missed you.”

“Yeah? Want to show me how much?”

Oh hell yeah he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting turn of events how having Cloud in their lives can change people, even without trying! Also, of course now Cloud is wondering if the friends he was with were thrown back in time too. Hmm, what an interesting thought. Next chapter will have some smut! Since Cloud needs it after a difficult day haha. Also, back to Hojo!
> 
> Out of curiosity, any other side pairings you’d like to see in this? Currently everyone is alive and around.
> 
> I also think this is going to be longer than 15 chapters. Whoops.


	7. Show me how you Miss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, Hojo, and Red.
> 
> But not all at once.

“Come on Cloud,” Zack began, placing himself in a seated position on the bed, back against the headboard, smile beckoning Cloud to come closer to him.

“Show me how much you missed me.” Zack finished with a sly smirk, daring Cloud to defy him. 

Sure, he knew Cloud was still just a _little_ shy. Losing shyness with sexuality wasn’t something that happened with the snap of a finger. It took experience and confidence, something Zack knew Cloud lacked both of. He just hoped he could help Cloud open up and blossom.

Cloud had already stripped himself of his shoes and armor when he entered the apartment – really, why were SOLDIER uniforms so complicated? – and Zack wasn’t wearing much, just loose sweatpants and a t-shirt. It’d be so easy just to climb on top and have some fun. Wouldn’t even take long to strip him down.

“Don’t be shy Cloudy. 

It’s just us. Come here.” Zack motioned for the blond to sit on his lap. Cloud hesitated for a moment but crawled on top of his raven-haired boyfriend. 

Zack adjusted a little so Cloud was fully straddling him, placing his hands on his hips, running his fingers over the heavy fabric of the SOLDIER. Zack was at eye level with Cloud’s chest.

“There, that’s not so bad, right?” He asked as he slipped his hands up the back of Cloud’s shirt, tugging at it. Cloud got the hint and lifted his arms, letting Zack strip him of his shirt. 

“Gorgeous,” Zack whispered, leaning forward and running the tip of his tongue along Cloud’s nipple, earning a gasp from the blond, before taking it into his mouth and sucking, switching the next after a few moments. Enjoying the little gasps of pleasure Cloud was making. 

“Z…Zack!” Cloud bit his lip, squirming a little in Zack’s lap. He could feel the other man’s erection through his clothing. 

Reaching down, he moved his hips a little so he could pull Zack’s pants down, just a little, to expose his cock. 

Zack had already pulled away from his chest, eyes meeting Cloud’s as the blond grasped his dick, pumping slowly, spreading the pre-cum across the tip. Cloud dipped his head so he could kiss Zack, missing the feeling of his soft lips, pulling away right when Zack tried to deepen the kiss.

“Hey, what gives?” Zack asked. Cloud just laughed gently, shifting so he could remove his pants and boxers. 

Zack drank in the sight of his boyfriend, sitting naked, on top of him. He’d never grow tired of it.

“Impatient?” Cloud teased, moving to the side to grab the lube from the side table drawer. He rolled his eyes, being reminded of the size of the bottle. He handed it to Zack.

“Why don’t you prepare yourself, sweetheart? Put on a little show for me?” Zack wanted Cloud to do the work this time. 

Cloud frowned and sat back on Zack’s lap.

“I’ve…I’ve never..” He looked away, trying to hide the blush on his face.

“It’s okay Cloud,” Zack said, grasping Cloud’s chin to turn his head towards him. “It’s just us, you know?” Cloud sighed and grabbed the lube from next to Zack and poured some onto three of his fingers. He sat up in Zack’s lap, on his hunches and circled a finger at his entrance, pushing in slowly. 

Really, he didn’t know why he felt so weird doing this. As far as he could remember, he’d done this to himself before, and it always felt good. Having Zack watch him though? It was a little awkward.

“Keep going,” Zack whispered, taking his own neglected erection into his hand, pumping slowly, trying to get the edge off a little bit, before he would get to the main event and fuck Cloud.

Cloud closed his eyes as he added a second finger, pumping the two quickly, wanting to hurry up and finish preparing himself so they could get to the good part. That and the way Zack was touching himself, starring into his eyes made Cloud even hornier than he already way. 

By the time he added a third finger he moaned in frustration. Sure, it felt good, but it wasn’t enough. His fingers weren’t quite as long as Zack’s were. He preferred it when Zack touched him like this.

Pulling his fingers out with a lewd pop, and poured some more lube onto his hand, slapping Zack’s hand away from his cock so he could slick him up. Pumping him a few times, causing Zack to moan and place his head back against the headboard.

“Enough Cloud, come on,” Zack whined, moving to hold onto Cloud’s hips. Happy now, that there was bare skin that he was touching. Soft skin. Cloud was always so soft.

Taking the base of Zack’s cock, Cloud slid himself down, relishing in the stretch. The stretch when Zack first entered him was his favorite part. He felt so full and _loved_ it.

He wrapped his arms around Zack’s neck pulling himself close as he took Zack inside of him completely, letting out a little whimper as Zack bottomed out.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Zack asked, voice laced with concern as he looked up at Cloud, who was shaking.

“Are you okay? You’re shaking.” He asked, placing his hands on Cloud’s hips to keep him steady.

“N..No. I…just..” Cloud moaned as Zack snapped his hips upwards, circling them as he pushed Cloud down a little. Cloud moaned loudly as the thrust hit his prostate dead on, his legs feeling wobbly.

“If…I think if I move I’m going to come.” Cloud squirmed, legs shaking, sweat started to slowly drip down his chest. He suddenly felt hot everywhere. He was so hard; he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

“Well, that’s good, isn’t it? That’s what we both want.” Zack said as he grabbed Cloud’s hips tighter, helping Cloud move as he lifted himself a little, half of Zack’s cock leaving him, and pushed himself back down, yelling out as Zack brushed against his prostate. Had Cloud known this position felt this good, he’d have done this sooner.

But who was he kidding? They only had sex twice now. There was still so much more for them to explore together.

“That’s it, take whatever pleasure you want. Make yourself feel good.” Zack encouraged, letting his eyes slip shut as the blond bounced on his cock, moaning loudly and calling out his name.

“Z...Zack.” Cloud swallowed, biting his lip. He let his hands drop from Zack’s shoulders, placing them behind himself. This allowed him to move faster, made his movements swifter and easier, especially with Zack’s hands on his hips, not moving him, but egging him on. Zack’s fingers would tighten every other thrust, nails digging deep into his skin. 

Cloud knew he’d probably have some marks in the morning but didn’t care. Zack’s dick inside of him felt too good to stop.

“Fuck Cloud, you feel amazing.” Zack gripped him tighter, pushing him down fully as he released inside, panting through his release.

Cloud closed his eyes, leaning back more, as he released himself, cum splattering over Zack’s chest and chin. Arms shaky, he fell backward, unable to hold himself up. 

Zack smiled and pushed himself up and over, landing on top of Cloud.

After a few blissful moments of their breaths evening out, and coming down from their orgasm, Cloud ran his hand through Zack’s sweaty hair.

“I missed you.”

* * *

Cloud felt dread. 

The type you felt in the pit of your stomach when someone told you ‘I need to talk to you’ and then wouldn’t say anything for hours. It was horrible, and he didn’t want to see Hojo. Even with Zack and Sephiroth there, he didn’t trust Hojo, and he never would. Cloud had already known that Sephiroth and Reno had a ‘breaking point’. A time in their lives where they went from good to bad, but Hojo didn’t have one. Hojo was always horrible, creepy, and gross.

Maybe he’d be the first one that Cloud got rid of.

“You don’t both need to be here. I think you should both leave.” Hojo said as he watched the two first-class SOLDIERs enter the exam room with Cloud.

“NO!” Cloud yelled in fear, causing both of the First’s to look at him with concern. 

“No, I refuse to be left alone with you.” Cloud frowned, watching as Hojo prepared some sort of vile. 

Maybe to take some samples of his blood again?

“Of course not, Cloud. 

We don’t plan on leaving you alone.” Zack said, taking Cloud’s hand, rubbing his thumb across the top of his hand in a soothing manner.

“Very well, I need more blood from him. Step aside, SOLDIER Fair.” While Zack did step aside, he stayed close and held onto Cloud’s hand, not wanting to let go. Not when Cloud was this terrified. 

Cloud reluctantly held out his arm, flinching when Hojo pierced him with the needle. He was purposely being rough with him.

“SOLDIER Strife, I’d like to take you to my lab for further testing. Somehow, it seems that the Mako is mutating. Your blood absorbs it much faster than any other SOLDIER I’ve ever seen. If we give you less Mako, versus a whole IV, your body will take to it better.”

Hojo’s lab.

The stuff of nightmares. Literally. 

He didn’t want to go. 

He didn’t even want to think of the possibilities of what could happen. What other types of injections this sick man would try on him over there.

“Dr. Hojo, sir?” All inhabitants in the room turned to the door, where a cadet stood, looking terrified.

“What? What is it? I told no one to bother me, I’m busy.”

“It’s one of your subject’s sir, he’s not cooperating. He won’t listen to anyone and attacks the cage whenever someone gets close.”

Cloud was listening intently. Could this cadet be talking about Red? Was that even possible? It was almost too good to be true if it _was_ Red.

“Who is it?”

“Subject Red XIII, sir.”

Cloud’s eyes widened. 

He knew he had to help Red escape. 

Even if Red didn’t remember him, and even if, after Cloud helped him escape, he would never see him again. Cloud knew it was the right thing to do. Red would waste away and would be experimented on for years to come. He couldn’t do that to him. Cloud already vowed to save everyone he could, and Red was part of that.

“Alright, come Strife, I’ll take you with me and you can wait while I go check on Subject Red XIII,” Hojo said, grabbing the vile of Cloud’s blood that he had just taken, and slipped it into his lab coat.

“Only if they could come with me,” Cloud replied. Any other time he’d just want Zack with him, but maybe having both Sephiroth and Zack by his side would stop Hojo from trying anything too extreme? All the while, maybe having the two men there would be able to distract Hojo while Cloud could find Red.

“Fine, fine. If that’s the only way for you to come with me, so be it.”

The way to Hojo’s lab felt so familiar, and Cloud knew why. Really, it wasn’t long ago that he had been there, with the others. It made him shiver, and he knew, if Zack and Sephiroth weren’t there, he’d probably freak out.

When they made it to the main room of his lab, Cloud wanted to run. Seeing an empty tank there, out in the open, made him freak out a little. Bad memories. 

So many bad memories. He knew this wasn’t the lab that he and Zack were kept in, but seeing the Mako tank, and being this close to Hojo made him freak out a bit. What difference would this make, Hojo noticing him this early on? Surely the man was interested enough to take him for further testing.

“Cloud? Are you okay?” Sephiroth asked this time, sounding concerned. 

“I…I think so.” He had to avoid looking at the tank.

“Cloud, sweetheart, are you sure?” Cloud blushed, completely unused to Zack calling him pet names in public, especially in front of someone like Sephiroth.

“Cute.” A whisper, that no one else in the room seemed to have noticed. He thought he heard Sephiroth say it but couldn’t be too sure. But, did Sephiroth call him cute, or the pet name Zack was using?

It calmed Cloud down. Just a little.

“My apologies for taking so long. One of my subjects was acting up. Now, lay down for me Cloud, I’m going to give you a single injection of Mako.”

A quick injection wasn’t so hard, right? He could take it. 

His eyes followed the needle as Hojo walked closer to him. He could see the green, glowing substance in the needle. Cloud closed his eyes, remembering.

_“No, no more…please!” Cloud shouted, tears in his eyes, struggling against the tight straps that were keeping him in place, straining harshly against his skin._

_He’d bruise again, he just knew it._

_More bruises to add to the ones that were already littered across his body._

_“One year of this, and you still act as though it’s your first injection.” Cloud whimpered as Hojo stabbed his arm, plunging the mako into his bloodstream._

_Cloud immediately felt it. Nausea, cold sweats, he hated it._

_And now headaches were coming, too._

_“Z…Zack.” He always called out for him, even after not seeing him at all. He didn’t even know if Zack was alive._

_Hojo recorded everything. All the time and spoke as if Cloud wasn’t even around._

_“Subject Strife is experiencing the same symptoms. Nausea, cold sweats, and now; headaches. He still calls out for Subject Fair. All the same, even after a full year of experimentation.”_

“No, no! Please don’t, please don’t!”

“Cloud, it’s okay. 

It’ll be over so quickly. Here, hold my hand.” 

“Just one injection Cloud. We won’t let him do anymore.” Sephiroth said. He went to place his hand on Cloud’s shoulder but paused. Cloud was holding Zack’s hand, leaning against him. 

Should that be something he should interrupt? Sephiroth never would have guessed Zack would fall for Cloud, of all people, but seeing the way they acted together, he understood.

“If he doesn’t hold out his arm, I’m going to have to strap him down.”

“Come, Cloud, give me your other hand,” Sephiroth said softly, holding out his hand. Cloud looked up from Zack’s chest, slowly outreaching his arm, letting Sephiroth hold his hand as Hojo pushed the injection of Mako into his bloodstream. It was such a small dosage, the needle not even a normal size. It was over so quickly, and Hojo had sat back down at the small desk.

Cloud felt cold. So cold. 

Almost like he could feel the mako stream through his blood. It wasn’t quite as bad as last time but – 

“B…bathroom?” Cloud asked, suddenly feeling nauseous.

“Out the door, to the right.” Hojo wasn’t even looking at him, just typing a few things into his computer, all the while starring at the vile of his blood in fascination. 

“Wait, Cloud! I’ll come with you.”

But Cloud was long gone.

* * *

In reality, Cloud _mostly_ felt fine. Sure, a little nauseous, feverish, and a little faint, but not enough to have to puke. 

No, that was just a distraction so he could search for Red. Red was more important than his well being. At least for now.

He wasn’t even sure _where_ Red was kept at this moment in time, but a door listed “restricted” was a good start.

The room was dark, but not empty. Various sets of eyes followed him, noises of creatures knocking up against their cages like they wanted to attack. In the back, Cloud could see a faint fire burning. A tail? He made his way towards the back, to a small, cramped cage, and bent down.

A pair of piercing red eyes met his own, and he knew he found his target.

“Red?” Cloud said, playing with the lock that was on the cage. It would be easy to pick, he wasn’t worried about that.

“Hello again, Cloud. It’s good to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm back after a little hiatus! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Let me know what you think.
> 
> For my next story, after 'Yes, Sensei' is complete, I can either post my Clack story based off of the movie 'Hitch', or a mutual pining story with Clack where Reno is Cloud's terrible ex.


	8. Mako drips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako, Hojo, Nanaki, and some SOLDIERs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the story warning to add violence. This chapter has some gore and blood and violence in it. So beware if that makes you squeamish!  
> I also meant to get this out way earlier. Sorry about that!

Nanaki had been captive under Hojo for years, more years than he ever even knew. Forced to go through horrible and painful experiments, to which he never thought he'd escape from. So, when he was freed by Aerith and the others, he was grateful. Surprised, but grateful. Which is why he decided to follow Cloud to the ends of the earth. He'd stay loyal to his friends. He'd help out in the best way he could. They saved his life, after all. The least he could do was help them out. Besides, he had nothing better to do.

He remembered seeing something, someone pass by him and the group as they began walking away from the outskirts of Midgar. It was another SOLDIER if the uniform was any indication. A man with black hair and an 'X' shaped scar near his chin. He was injured but seemed chipper about something. The man had Cloud's buster sword on his back and seemed to be carrying another person. But not just any person.

"Cloud?" Nanaki asked as took a step towards the two. That was definitely Cloud at the man's side, passed out. But how? No one else seemed to be phased by them, didn't seem to even notice. And the two that were walking? They didn't notice him or the others, either. Cloud, his Cloud was lost in thought. There was a bright light, and Nanaki closed his eyes to block it out, and then when he opened them…

He was back in Hojo's lab. He had no clue how, why, or when. All he knew, was that he had to escape. Had to get back to Cloud and the others.

It took him about three days to figure out where he was in time. Six years into the past. That's how far he got sent back. Meaning he'd have to suffer through six years of torture before he was rescued again. Unless someone else got sent back? If that was even possible.

But even so, would they take the chance to rescue him? Would it be worth it, sneaking into a restricted area in ShinRa headquarters? He only hoped that his friends were truly that. Friends.

Then, one day, weeks later, the door to his holding area opened up, and there was a familiar face. The relief he felt was indescribable.

"Hello again, Cloud. It's good to see you."

Cloud didn't want to jump to conclusions, didn't want to get his hopes up. He had to tread lightly. Barret didn't remember him, so why would anyone else? Maybe Red had heard his name somewhere and put two and two together. He was smart after all. It was possible.

"How do you know me?" He asked slowly, carefully. Looking at the more than a simple lock that was shutting Red's cage, keeping him stuck in there. It'd be easy enough to pick.

"Isn't it clear? You know who I am, why wouldn't I know you?" Was Red talking in riddles? Okay, straight to the point then.

"Red, do you remember…the future?"

"Yes, Cloud. That's how I remember you. It's clear to me that you are the same. Does anyone else remember?"

Cloud was more than grateful that someone else remembered. Sure, he wouldn't ask Red to help him. He was just happy he wasn't alone in this. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed the pen he swiped when he ran out of the room. Taking the cap, he shoved it into the lock, moving it around a bit before a click was heard.

"I don't think so. I ran into Barret, and he hated me, so he doesn't remember. I thin Tifa or Aerith would have contacted me by now if they remembered." He explained as he yanked off the lock and opened the cage door, letting Red out.

He stretched out and swiped his tail, causing the cage to crash over against the wall.

"Nanaki," Red said.

"Hmm?"

"Nanaki. That's my name. My real name." Of course. Why would Red be his real name? Now Cloud felt a little bad. They had all called him Red in the future as if it were normal. When in reality, it was most likely a name that Hojo had given him.

"Okay. Nanaki." Cloud smiled at him. Alright, now he had to figure out how to sneak him out. Nanaki was one of Hojo's prized subjects. No way he'd be able to just walk out the door with him.

"How can I help you, Cloud?" Nanaki asked. Cloud looked over at him, standing up.

And immediately regretting it.

A wave of nausea hit him so hard, he toppled over, not falling to the floor, only because Nanaki broke his fall.

"Cloud? What's wrong?"

Earlier, when he didn't feel any harsh effects from the Mako, Cloud figured he was fine. But kneeling and staying still for a few minutes must have let the Mako settle. Now he felt so nausea he couldn't move. And the headache made him close his eyes. It was fairly dark in the room, but the light was hurting his eyes and making his headache worse.

"Cloud? Cloud!"

Everything went black.

* * *

When he woke up again, he felt worse, which he didn't even think was possible. Nausea had returned ten-fold, and his head felt like it had been split open. Not to mention his fingers felt numb and tingly. He heard muffled voices, sounding like he was underwater, and when he opened his eyes, his vision was blurred, eyes tearing up.

"Sir? He's waking up." A voice beside him said, and there was a sudden bright light shining in his eyes.

"S..stop." He whimpered, trying to move his arms to shield the light, which is when he realized he was strapped down.

'No!' He thought, slowly moving his head to the side, where he felt some pressure. Mako. He was hooked up to a Mako IV. There were two or three empty ones on the medical table across from him. Were those already use on him?

A hand harshly grabbed his chin, turning his head back to the bright light. Cloud closed his eyes tightly. The light made everything worse.

"He has the eyes now. About time! It only took three IV bags." Hojo commented. More so to himself, rather than to Cloud.

"Let…lemme go," Cloud said. He knew his words were slurred. Badly slurred. He only hoped they understood him. Even though he could barely understand himself.

Hojo laughed.

"Let you go? After I finally found the perfect specimen? I think not, Subject Strife."

Cloud froze. No. No, no, no! He remembered. That's what Hojo called him in the future. Called him an 'it' towards the end before he was forced into the Mako tank. It was horrible.

"The copter is about ready, sir."

"Wha'?" Copter? Why did they need a copter?

"Can't keep you here, Subject Strife. A missing Third-class SOLDIER has already raised too many questions. They've been searching for you and will eventually figure out where this lab is. Your little boyfriend has been searching frantically. Along with Sephiroth. No, I'm taking you to another lab. A hidden one. And I'm sure you'll be delighted to know that it's back in your hometown."

"No!" Cloud weakly yelled, squirming in the straps, trying his best to get away.

This couldn't be happening. He was supposed to help! Change the future for the better. Not get experimented on sooner. And where were Zack and Sephiroth? If they were looking for him, why haven't they found him yet?

"Sir?" Another one of his assistants entered the room, looking nervous.

"What is it? I'm quite busy."

"We still haven't found Red XIII."

"Hmm, no matter. We have this instead." He gestured to Cloud, who continued to squirm in the restraints, causing Hojo to laugh.

"Sephiroth and Zack are searching for Subject Strife, sir. It's not going to be easy to get him out of this room. We need some sort of distraction so we can get him out. And I think he's going to fight it. Even as sick as he is, he could injure himself, or others."

"Sedate him them."

"No! No!" Cloud struggled harder. No way. There was no way he'd let them take him away. He'd never get out, and things could get way worse.

There was a light knock on the door, and Hojo's assistant pushed the door open, just slightly, cautiously, to see who it was. Only to have it shoved open, Nanaki rushing in, jumping on Hojo, and knocking him down.

"Cloud!" Zack? That was Zack's voice. There were some quick pressure and a pinch of pain on his arm, and the Mako IV was gone. Zack made quick work of the straps on his arms, freeing him.

"Zack, I-" Cloud started to sit up but was pushed back down by Zack.

"Shh, don't move Cloud. We think you have Mako poisoning. Bad. Any more and you would have slipped into a coma. We were lucky that Nanaki knew where this lab was."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't tear your face off right now," Nanaki said, paw holding down Hojo's arm as the man struggled to get up with the weight of Nanaki on him.

"I would not suggest that, Nanaki. He will pay for his crimes against SOLDIER, do not worry." Sephiroth said.

Nanaki reeled forward, Sinking his sharp fangs deeply into Hojo's arm, blood spraying all over the floor near him.

"Stop it, someone make it stop!" Hojo yelled, clearly in pain. Sephiroth watched as Nanaki tore deeper into Hojo's arms, ripping some flesh off as he pulled his teeth back, blood matting his muffle. Hojo's arm was shredded apart, bone sticking out through ripped muscle.

"Nanaki, enough," Sephiroth warned. Nanaki pulled away, blood dripping from his mouth, ears perking up at Hojo's scream of pain.

"You'll pay for this! You all will!"

* * *

Cloud groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, less blurry this time at least. There was light streaming through the closed curtains, and now he was in a bed. A comfortable bed surrounded with blankets and pillows. Zack's room. How did he even get here? What happened to Hojo? And Nanaki?

"Cloudy you're awake!" Zack said from the door, padding over and hopping into the bed, careful not to move too much, but pulling Cloud close to him.

"Wha' happened?" He had so many questions. How long had he been with Hojo? Where was Nanaki? What happened to Hojo? He heard Hojo screaming in pain before he passed out, and maybe Sephiroth's voice, too?

"Easy there, Cloud. You've been out for five days. Try not to overdo it."

"Five days?!" He sat up quickly, regretting it when it felt like his brain was pounding against his skull. He whimpered and sat back against Zack's chest.

"After you got that Mako injection, and went to find the bathroom, you went missing. No one saw you for three days. Everyone kept blaming Hojo, but he denied it. Then your, ah, friend(?) came and found me. Told me Hojo had you, in a secret lab." Zack explained.

Zack had panicked when they couldn't find Cloud. He knew Hojo had something to do with it. He barely slept, unable to keep his mind at ease until he finally found Cloud.

"Nanaki?" Cold asked softly.

"Yeah, him! Cloud, I'm not sure where you found him, but he sure was happy to be freed. He's worried about you."

"Where is he?" Cloud asked softly.

"He's staying with Sephiroth for now. They've both been coming to check on you, every day. Genesis and Angeal, too! Everyone is worried."

"Is Nanaki okay?"

"Well, yeah. Although, he's being searched for, for what he did to Hojo. Even though Hojo is under arrest right now. Turns out he's been experimenting on people. Has been for years. It all came to light when we rescued you."

"What did Nanaki do to Hojo?" Was that what the screaming was about?

"Well he…kind of ripped his arm off, to put it lightly. He could have killed him but didn't. Which is good, because now Hojo can be questioned."

"What happens to me?" Cloud asked, looking down at his hands that were in his lap.

"Not sure. I think you're going to need to testify against Hojo. You need to rest up for two more weeks though. Your Mako poisoning is bad, Cloud. Worse than whatever you're thinking."

Cloud almost laughed. No, he knew what the worst of the worst was in terms of Mako poisoning.

"I'm sorry." Cloud frowned. Things weren't supposed to happen like this. It should all be so easy. He had so much information about what was going to happen. Why did things keep getting screwed up?

"What? Sorry? Why are you sorry? None of this is your fault, Cloud. And if Nanaki didn't come to find us," He paused, almost looking like he was going to cry. "No one knows where Hojo was planning on taking you. His assistants fled, so they can't even be questioned."

Nibleheim. That same lab that he and Zack suffered in for four years. That's where he would have been taken to.

"Do you know?" Zack asked, careful with how he was approaching the subject.

"Huh?"

"Where he would have taken you?"

"No, Zack. I have no clue."

* * *

Cloud felt bad, lying to Zack. But really, he didn't want anyone near Nibleheim. Especially Sephiroth and he knew that ShinRa would send Sephiroth on a mission to Nibleheim if they found out there was a secret lab there. And then what would happen? Most likely the same thing that had already happened. Cloud didn't want that. He had to make sure they all avoided Nibleheim.

But could that be done forever? There was a reactor there. Someone was bound to go there, eventually. So, what could he do? To stop it all? Sephiroth had grown on him. He wasn't cruel, didn't have any murderous tendencies, and seemed so normal. He almost felt bad having to kill him.

Did he have to, though? Hojo would be out of the picture. And maybe…maybe he could burn down the mansion? This way, Sephiroth wouldn't even get the chance to descend into madness. That way, he really could save everyone. Sephiroth included.

"Zack?" Cloud called out. Zack had just taken a shower and was getting ready for bed. Cloud's eyes on him the entire time he was getting dressed.

"Yes?"

"Do you think..we can go visit my Ma?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, go Nanaki! What a great friend. I like how you're all wondering if anyone else remembers! I like keeping my readers thinking. Poor Cloud is trying his very hardest to save everyone. Hmm, I wonder if it'll backfire on him?


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud finally goes home.

“Yeah,” Zack began. “I think we can do that. You’re on medical leave for a week, maybe more after you’re evaluated. I have the week off too, to take care of you.” Zack explained, smiling brightly at the blond.

“How’d you manage that?” Cloud asked. Really, he felt mostly fine. Maybe tired still, a small headache, and a little nauseous, but overall, he was okay. He didn’t need anyone to take care of him. Not that he didn’t want Zack around. He _always_ wanted Zack with him. Maybe a little too much.

“Well,” Zack laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “ShinRa has something similar to a family leave act. Where you can take medical leave if your family member, or in my case, partner, is sick or injured.”

Cloud tried his best to hide his blush. Hearing Zack call him his partner was so surreal. It sounded so serious, which, to Cloud, their relationship was. It made him happy to know Zack felt the same way. But why wouldn’t he? How could Cloud have any doubts, knowing what the future held(but not if he could help it)? Zack gave up his life so Cloud could live. Of course, Zack took their relationship seriously.

“You didn’t have to do that, Zack.” He didn’t, but Cloud was glad he did.

“Of course, I did! I couldn’t have just anyone taking care of you.” Zack smiled and ruffled his hair. Cloud knew Zack would happily take time off to spend that time with him, and he was grateful for it.

“You can meet my Ma.” Cloud said, realizing that he’d actually get to see his mother. It had been so long. The last time he had seen her, was right before he left to enlist. Sure, he wrote her letters while he was there, but technically it has been seven years since he’d seen her. He missed her. It was going to be emotional to see her again.

And Tifa! He’d see Tifa.

He’d also be able to introduce Zack as his boyfriend. He wondered how that would go over. Not that his mom would be unsupportive. She just always told him he should be with an older woman.

At least he got that half right? Zack was older. Just not a woman.

And Tifa? Well, he knew Tifa would be fine with it. Maybe a little surprised, but she’d be happy for him.

They’d both be so excited to see him too! Surprising them would be nice.

“It’s your birthday in two days too, Cloud! We can celebrate with your mom and your friend Tifa. It’ll be fun.”

Oh yeah. Cloud had completely forgotten about his own birthday. Too wrapped up in trying to figure out how to save everyone. Maybe a nice, small break would be good for him. Plus, once Jenova and the Nibleheim mansion were gone, it was pretty much smooth from there. What else could possibly go wrong?

“I’m just wondering.” Zack said, interrupting his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“How we’ll get there. It’s not like ShinRa has daily trips there or anything. I mean, I know there’s a reactor, and some sort of mansion they own? But I don’t think they’d take us there ‘just because’.”

Zack was right. And it’s not like Cloud wanted ShinRa in his hometown, anyway. No, best if ShinRa stay away.

“No. But I know someone who can take us.”

* * *

“Hello Cloud. What a pleasant surprise. How are you feeling?”

Cloud knew it’d be difficult to destroy a whole mansion without raising suspicions. He couldn’t exactly tell Zack that he wanted to destroy the ShinRa mansion in his hometown because it had a secret library and secret lab. And telling him about Jenova’s remains hidden away in Mt. Nibel? No. Zack probably wouldn’t even believe him. Heck, he’d probably think he was crazy or something.

Getting help from Nanaki was the most logical option. Maybe Nanaki didn’t know exactly what was going one, but Cloud could quickly fill him in.

“I’m fine.” He shrugged. Really, he _felt_ fine. A little ‘under the weather’ as some would call it, but otherwise, fine. “I’m here to see Nanaki if that’s okay?” He still felt uneasy around Sephiroth, even the man had been nothing but kind to him.

“Yes, he’s in here. Come in.” Sephiroth let him enter before closing the door behind him, sounding a little disappointed.

“We’ve both been coming by every day to check up on you,” Sephiroth told him. The man never failed to try to strike up a conversation with Cloud, like he was trying to get to know him.

“Yeah, Zack told me. Thank you.” Cloud had to keep reminding himself what Sephiroth had done in the future, what he was capable of, and what would happen if he didn’t stop it. He didn’t have time to make a new friend. Especially not when it was Sephiroth. Maybe after everything was taken care of. After everyone was safe. Maybe then he’d try to start a friendship with the older man. Until then, he’d keep him at arm’s length.

“I’m sorry for what happened with Hojo. I wish it didn’t take us so long to find you.” Sephiroth sounded…guilty? Was that even possible?

“Well you all found me, and I’m grateful for that.”

The living room they walked into was quite large, and exquisite. Very much how Cloud had expected Sephiroth’s apartment to be. Nanaki was lounging on the couch, looking a little tired.

“Cloud, you’re okay.” He lifted his head up.

“Nanaki, can we talk,” He looked over at Sephiroth. “In private?”

“Well, don’t let me impose. I need to pick something up from HQ. Cloud, will you be here when I return? In about an hour?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe?”

“If you are, perhaps we can grab some dinner.” Sephiroth offered.

“Sorry, but I’m leaving tonight. I’m visiting my hometown while I’m on medical leave.”

“I see.” Sephiroth was good at hiding whatever disappointment he had. But Cloud knew. He could tell.

Once they were both sure Sephiroth was gone, Nanaki was the first to speak up.

“Isn’t he the one we were going after?”

“Yeah,” Cloud sat on the chair, leaning on the table to get as comfortable as he could. “It’s a long story.”

Cloud told him everything. How Sephiroth found a hidden library and research notes in the Nibleheim mansion, basically going crazy and burning down Nibleheim, murdering Cloud’s mother with his own blade. How Sephiroth went to Mt. Nibel and found what was left of Jenova. How he went even crazier and almost killed Zack and Cloud. How Zack and Cloud were kidnapped and experimented on for four years, and finally how they escaped and spent a year on the run, before Zack was gunned down and killed, leaving Cloud alone.

“Killed outside of Midgar?” Nanaki asked after Cloud finished, having listened intently, not wanting to interrupt.

“Yeah. And I forgot all about Zack. I took his identity. Then when I got here, I remembered it all. All the memories of our time together hit me at once. It was…strange and painful.”

“I saw you and Zack. Before we were sent back.” Nanaki admitted. No use in hiding it.

“What are you talking about?”

“I saw Zack carrying you, or another you. He looked worse for wear, and the other you was unconscious. You had been lost in thought at that point, I don’t think you saw them. And then I suddenly found myself in the past.”

“That…I felt something too. I felt someone’s presence, before I woke up.”

“Seems to me that we both experienced the same thing. Perhaps that’s why we’re here.”

“But how? I don’t understand. Did someone send us back?”

“Maybe we’ll learn more later on, but for now, enjoy your second chance with Zack. And together you and I can set things right.”

* * *

“Reno? That’s the _friend_ you said would take us to Nibleheim? Really Cloud?” Zack asked that night, as the two of them met up with Reno, who had a helicopter waiting for them. Zack knew Reno. Had met him back a few months ago, along with Rude. Rude was fine. But Reno? No, Zack didn’t like him. Didn’t want to deal with him.

“Yeah, why not?” Cloud asked. Reno did give his PHS number in case Cloud needed something. And this was something. Plus, Reno seemed happy to help.

“Hey, blondie. Pretty boy.” Reno greeted.

“Uh, are you talking to me?”

“Yeah, who else?”

Cloud almost laughed. Those two could be really good friends if they didn’t start off at each other’s throats. They seemed like they complement each other well. Had Cloud not been working on saving lives and his hometown, he’d work on getting those two to be friends. Not right now, though. He had more pressing things at hand.

“Can you two stop fighting?”

“Tch, he’s the one who started it.”

“What? I am not. You’re the one who called me pretty boy.”

“Chill out SOLDIER, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Let’s go,” Cloud said, brushing passed the two to get into the copter, strapping himself in. He reached into his bag and grabbed the pills Reno had left for him at his apartment, swallowing one. He only hoped they would help him.

“Ah good, you found them.” Reno smiled as he got into his seat, setting everything up so he could start flying.

“I hope they work.”

“They will! You’ll see.”

“Cloud!” Zack whined from behind him.

“Yeah?”

“Come sit by me!” Zack pouted, patting the seat next to him.

“Zack, it’s better I sit up here. I won’t get as nauseous. Being back there makes it worse.”

Zack didn’t seem to like that answer.

The ride was smooth, and Cloud was grateful his nausea was at a minimum. Zack stopped sulking after about twenty minutes and starting to engage in conversation with Cloud and Reno. Good, Cloud thought. The ride was three hours long, and Cloud didn’t want to sit in silence the entire time. Nor did he want to deal with Zack’s pouting.

“Alright, hold on tight, we’re landin’,” Reno said as he swerved down, Cloud closed his eyes, waiting for nausea to hit, but was pleasantly surprised when he was extremely mild.

“Thanks Reno.”

“Anytime, blondie. I’ll be back to pick ya up in a week. I’ll message you on your PHS when I’m on my way. See ya! Oh, and Happy birthday. I’ll take ya out somewhere when you get back.” Reno did a little faux salute and climbed back into the helicopter. Cloud watched until it was out of sight.

“Ready, Zack?” Cloud turned to him, smiling, reaching for his hand.

“Sure, I guess.” Pouting again. For someone with such confidence, seeing him jealous made Cloud want to laugh. Not that Zack had anything to worry about.

“Zack, come on. Don’t be jealous.”

“I’m not jealous!” Hmm, Zack didn’t do very well in convincing Cloud. He was too quick to answer.

“I already told you. I only have eyes for you. Now let’s go.” He pulled Zack towards him. Luckily, the trek to his home was close.

* * *

“You seem nervous. Are you okay?” Zack asked as they made their way to the door of Cloud’s childhood home. Where his mother was.

“Yeah, I just…she doesn’t know about us yet. I didn’t want to tell her through a letter. Didn’t seem fair.”

“We don’t have to tell her if you aren’t comfortable, you know.”

“I know. But I want to. It’s not like I’m trying to hide you.” Cloud took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. Sure, he really could just enter. It was still his home, and he had keys. But knocking on the door just added to the surprise.

“Coming!” Was heard from the other side of the door. Moments later, it was opened, and a blue-eyed blonde woman stood, shocked.

“Oh, Cloud. What a wonderful surprise.” She smiled, pulling him into her arms, excited to see her son after almost two years. “I’ve missed you.”

“Ma, I’m home.” He said as he hugged her tightly, trying not to let the tears fall from his eyes. After seven long years, he was finally home.

* * *

After a few minutes of hugs and happy tears, Claudia brought Cloud and Zack into the kitchen, cooking up a quick meal, even though both teens had asked her not to.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Zack, from Cloud’s letters. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m happy he has you as such a good friend and mentor.” She smiled down at the two, taking a seat between them. She thought, for a moment, that there was something different between them. The two just seemed so comfortable around one another. She had never seen Cloud be so relaxed around anyone. Not even Tifa. It was a relief, that he had someone he could feel so comfortable around.

“Oh, well, there’s something I need to tell you about us.” Cloud admitted, not very hungry. His mother was so caring towards him and was always worrying he’d never find a girlfriend. She was right, he supposed. He would never have a girlfriend.

“Yes?”

“We’re uh…well,” He looked over to Zack, who was smiling kindly at him. It soothed him, seeing Zack’s eyes watching him in such love and adoration. Made Cloud feel like he could take on the world if Zack kept gazing at him like that.

“We’re dating.” He blurted out, fast, like a band-aid. That was the easiest way right? No use in prolonging it.

“Oh. Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting that.” She said. “You show up, unannounced with a boyfriend. But I guess that’s why you never showed any interest in girls. And, honestly, Zack was all you ever spoke about. I should have known.” She teased.

“Y…yeah.” Cloud blushed a little, looking away.

“Cloud, it’s okay. I’m happy for you. And I did always say you’d do well with an older woman. I got it half correct, didn’t I?” She laughed, gently taking his hand in hers, trying to soothe her nervous son.

“Ma, please don’t.”

* * *

Cloud’s room was so cute, is the first thing Zack thought when he entered it. Some figurines of a Cactaur, Chocobo's, various books, an old game system, and a large Chocobo stuffed animal on his bed. There was also a poster of ShinRa on his wall, along with a very large on of Sephiroth. It made Zack laugh. Oh, he knew Cloud was so embarrassed right now.

“It’s…old okay? And I never really changed up my room from when I was younger, so…” There was a small blush present on Cloud’s face, and he was trying to hide it.

“Cloudy, it suits you! Although, if we’re both going to fit on your bed, the Chocobo plushie has to go.” Cloud’s bed was small. A twin size. Sure, they’d both fit, they’d just have to be extra close to one another. Which was fine. Totally fine. The closer Zack could cuddle up to Cloud, the better!

“We’re gonna go see your friend Tifa tomorrow, right?” Zack asked getting into bed and shifting all the way to the wall, leaving space so Cloud could climb in.

“Yeah. We’ll go see Tifa.”

* * *

There was a faint knocking on the door, followed by “Cloud? Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Cloud replied, groggy. He wasn’t even sure how early it was. His mother opened the door, laughing gently at the scene before her. Cloud and Zack were smooshed up together.

“Oh, Cloud dear, that can’t be comfortable. Maybe I can get a cot or something. Zack is much to big. Look, his feet are almost dangling off the edge of the bed.” She was right. Zack was too tall and too bulky to be sleeping on a twin bed, much less with someone else. He seemed fine though, holding tightly onto Cloud’s waist as he slept soundly.

“I think we’ll be okay. We’re both comfortable. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I made you two breakfast. I figured I’d let you sleep in a little first. But I assume you’ll go see Tifa today?”

“Yeah. We’re going to go see Tifa. And I’ll wake up Zack and we’ll be right in for breakfast. Thanks, Ma.”

It was so nice, seeing his mother again. And now he knew about Zack. Things seemed to be slowly looking up.

Breakfast went well. Claudia had asked Zack about where he grew up. “Me, Gongaga!” He seemed so proud of it, and Cloud couldn’t help but laugh, recalling when they first met. It brought back happy memories. Cloud was beyond happy that his mother seemed to really love Zack. And Zack was so charming, just being himself.

Now the hard part.

Seeing Tifa.

Cloud highly doubted she remembered anything. If she had, she would have written to him, or sought him out, right?

That may be wrong though. What if she didn’t think anyone else remembered, so she didn’t say anything. So maybe, just maybe, there was a possibility that she remembered (maybe Aerith, too?).

“Thanks for breakfast Miss Strife!” Zack called out as they were leaving, taking Cloud’s hand in his, and intertwining their fingers. Cloud loved small things like this. Sex with Zack was amazing. Mind-blowing, even. But so was cuddling, holding hands, and waking up together. He loved when Zack placed his hand on the small of his back or wrapped his arms around him. The small touches were just as intimate as sex.

“Your mom is so nice. I’m glad she likes me. I was a little nervous about meeting her. Oh, but now I have to meet your best friend, don’t I? I hope she likes me too.”

“Zack, everyone likes you. Don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Cloud? Cloud, is that you?” Zack and Cloud turned around, to Tifa’s shocked face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something about Zack and Cloud cuddling and all squished together on a twin size bed makes me laugh. I feel like Claudia and Zack would get along well. And Claudia just wants her son to be happy!
> 
> We're finally getting more into the plot! Things will get more difficult now! Another character is going to show up soon! Can anyone guess who :)


	10. Deeper into the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new appears, and Cloud has no idea who he is.
> 
> And someone else remembers.

“Cloud! I didn’t think I’d see you again so soon.” Tifa cried out, running over to her friend, unsure whether she should hug him or not. Cloud never was the hugging type, Tifa knew that, and she also knew he’d probably a little annoyed if she hugged him.

“Tifa? Are you okay?” He asked, unsure how to approach the subject of ‘ _hey, did you also come from the future?_ ’.

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” She asked, sounding a bit confused, glancing over to Zack, wondering who he was. A friend, maybe? It would be nice if Cloud made some friends while with ShinRa.

“I just…it’s been a while, right?” He asked, trying to save the conversation. Didn’t exactly seem like she remembered anything. But what if she was also trying to get him to say something? Just as Cloud was? They’d be stuck in a never-ending loop of trying to figure each other out.

“It has, I’m so happy to see you. And who’s this?” She asked, motioning to Zack, who was standing behind Cloud, looking a little awkward.

“This is Zack,” He paused. Hopefully, Tifa would just as accepting as his mother is. “He’s my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? Oh…well I guess that explains a lot.” Tifa smiled sadly, eyes darting between Zack and Cloud.

“Explains what?” Cloud asked.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Do you boys want to go down to the pond? The trees are in full bloom. They look really pretty this time of year. Romantic, too.” Tifa teased, poking him with her elbow and looking over at Zack.

“Yeah,” He turned to Zack, holding out his hand and smiling when he intertwined their fingers. “Sound okay to you?”

“Yeah, Cloudy. I’d love that.” Zack answered, pushing himself into Cloud’s space, wanting to get closer to him.

“Cloudy?” Tifa laughed. “That’s so adorable.” She couldn’t help but noticed the small blush on Cloud’s face. She was going to enjoy teasing him, especially since he was so easy to tease.

“What brings you back home? I haven’t heard from you since you left, Cloud.” Tifa said, trying to make conversation. Things felt a little awkward, maybe because seeing Cloud holding someone’s hand just messed with her head. Cloud was never really affectionate. It was cute, though. They made a cute couple. And the fact that Zack called him ‘Cloudy’ so casually was just too cute.

Cloud frowned, feeling guilty. Why did it never cross his mind to at least send some letters to Tifa? She had been his only friend at the time, after all.

“I’m on medical leave, and I thought it was a good time to come visit. I wanted to introduce Zack to you and Ma.”

“Medical leave? What happened? Are you okay?” Cloud _looked_ fine, but with what went on in ShinRa, it wouldn’t surprise Tifa if there was something wrong with him.

“Yeah, I’m okay. There was a little accident when I got the Mako injections.” He didn’t want to go into detail. There was no need, and he really didn’t want to explain what happened with Hojo. He wanted all of them to be at the back of his mind and never think about it again.

“He made SOLDIER,” Zack added in, sounding proud. It didn’t seem like Tifa knew, and it didn’t sound like Cloud was going to say anything.

“What? Really? That’s so great Cloud, congratulations!” The whole reason Cloud had left, was because he wanted to join SOLDIER. Now that he did, Tifa was surprised he hadn’t told her earlier.

“Thank you.” Cloud mumbled. Getting any sort of praise from anyone made him feel odd. It wasn’t something he was used to.

“That didn’t take long at all. Did Zack help you train?”

“A little, but really, he did it all by himself. He deserved it.” Zack smiled down at him, ruffling his hair with his free hand.

“Come on, Zack.” Cloud frowned, swatting Zack’s hand away, trying to ignore the laughter coming from Tifa.

“Did you tell your mom yet? About you and Zack?” Tifa asked, curious about what Cloud’s mother thought about him and Zack.

“Yes. I had to.”

“Oh yeah? What did she say?”

“She was supportive. Surprised, but supportive.”

“Oh good, we can tease you together.”

* * *

“Barret?” Biggs called out; he had no clue _who_ survived the dropping of the plate. When he woke up at Leaf House, there was no one around. He could barely get out of the bed before he was tossed back into the past. How and why? He had no clue. Admittedly, it took him longer than it should have to realize what happened.

He also had no clue what he was supposed to do. Just live again? No, he couldn’t. He had to do something to change the future.

“Who the fuck are you?” Barret barked back. Okay, Biggs thought, Barret didn’t know him at this point, and it was more than obvious that Barret didn’t remember him from the future.

“My name is Biggs; you don’t remember me?”

“No, I think I’d remember some punk ass. First ShinRa scum, now some punk-ass brat tryin’ to talk to me.”

“ShinRa? ShinRa was here?” Biggs asked, a little surprised. He didn’t remember ShinRa being in Midgar as common back then. At least Barret seemed to be interested now.

“Yeah, some SOLDIER and Turk were here, messin’ with something up by the plate.” Biggs froze. A SOLDIER and a Turk? What could they be doing up on the plate?

“SOLDIER? What was his name?” Sure, maybe it was a long shot, but it could be Cloud, right? SOLDIERs weren’t a common occurrence, so something about the past had already changed. For the better? Biggs wasn’t so sure.

“Fuck if I know. Some blond-haired blue-eyed brat with Mako eyes. Hangin’ out with a red-haired Turk. Blondie seemed friendly. Knew my name and everything. No clue how. He was too friendly if you ask me.”

“You know, Barret. I hate ShinRa too. Maybe we can work together to take them down?”

“I like the way you think, kid.”

Years ago, Biggs was in Midgar, just living as a waiter at one of the small restaurants. And he knew, this time in the past, that Cloud was not in Midgar. Something had changed. What, he didn’t know, but Biggs just hoped he wasn’t the only one to be brought back into the past with his memories intact.

He had to figure out a way to see Cloud and see if he really remembered. If the past had already changed, he had to remember, right?

* * *

Cloud highly doubted that Tifa remembered. She was smart and would’ve given him some sort of sign had she remembered. It made him a little annoyed. The more people he had on his side, the easier it would be to change their fate. Sure, Nanaki was a great help, but could only help so much.

Maybe he was the one that had to drop a hint. Maybe Tifa just didn’t know how.

“I saw Barret a few days ago.”

“Who’s Barret?” Tifa asked him, looking genuinely confused. Well, that answered Cloud’s question. Tifa didn’t remember.

“Nothing, never mind,” Cloud said quickly. That answered his question. Tifa didn’t remember. A shame, but it looked like he and Nanaki would just have to work harder.

“Does he make you happy, Cloud?” Tifa’s soft voice came from beside him. Zack had gone to get them some drinks from a nearby café.

“Zack? Yeah, he does.” Cloud smiled, hugging his legs to his chest.

“I always wondered why you never liked me, but seeing Zack? Now it makes sense. You don’t like women, do you?” Cloud had never expected any of that. He had no idea that Tifa had actually liked him. He had always just seen her as a friend.

“Uhh..” Honestly, Cloud never thought about it. He just…liked Zack. And maybe he had a little crush on Aerith in the future? He couldn’t even tell if it was a crush, or his mind using Zack’s memories.

“I…don't know Tifa. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. It wasn’t my intention. You’re still my best friend. Zack is just…special to me.”

“I know, Cloud.” Tifa smiled. “If it makes you feel better, I like men and women. And it’s great that Zack makes you happy. I’ve barely known him for an hour, and I can already tell how much he loves you.”

“You can tell that already?” 

“He looks at you like you’re the most precious thing in the world. It's sweet.” Cloud blushed a little turning away. Zack sure treated him like he was.

“So did you have sex yet?” Tifa asked, catching Cloud by surprise.

“Tifa!”

“Does that mean you did?” She laughed, “How was it?”

“I’m not talking to you about my sex life.”

“You two did have sex then? Nice! Was Zack good? I bet he was great.”

“Are you two talking about me now?” Zack teased as he handed Cloud and Tifa their drinks, sitting down close to Cloud.

* * *

“Zack, what are you doing?” Cloud whispered. He was sleeping soundly, when he felt a sudden press against his backside, and awoke to Zack pressing into him. He gasped as Zack’s dick pressed against his sweet spot, causing him to shiver.

“What’s it look like, sweetheart?” Zack groaned into his shoulder, thrusting his hips, causing Cloud to shiver. He was still laying on his side his leg lifted as Zack pressed up close behind him, in him, thrusting slowly.

They’d never had sex like this before, and Cloud never was awoken by Zack pushing into him, but he loved it. And as slow as Zack as going, it felt intense and more intimate than any of the other times they’ve had sex.

“I wanted to,” Zack paused to moan into Cloud’s shoulder again, a particular thrust had him tighten his hold on the blond. “Wanted to make love to you through midnight, to wish you a happy birthday.”

And what an amazing way to be wished happy birthday. Cloud bit his lip, trying to stifle his moans. It felt a little odd, having sex in his bedroom, in his childhood home, where his mom could hear if they were too loud.

They rocked together, slowly, Zack rubbing his hands all over Cloud’s body, holding him close as they released together, sinking his teeth into Cloud’s neck as he released, sucking at the skin, causing Cloud to bite into his hand, trying to be as silent as possible.

“Happy birthday, Cloud.”

* * *

“What’s on your neck, honey?” Claudia asked the next morning, noticing something odd peaking out from the collar of her son’s shirt. Cloud quickly adjusted his shirt, no way he’d let his own mother see that.

“No Ma, nothing.” He said, trying to contain his blush. His neck was actually a little sore and tender. He hadn’t realized how hard Zack had bitten him until the next morning, when he looked in the mirror.

“Do you have any plans today?” Claudia asked, serving the two boys’ breakfast.

“Cloud’s going to show me around town a bit! Maybe take a little hike up Mt. Nibel.” Zack smiled, digging into his breakfast.

“That sounds nice, you’ll be back for dinner, right? Tifa and her father will be here.”

“Yes, ma, I will.”

“Thanks for breakfast, Ms. Strife!”

* * *

“We really did grow up similar,” Zack commented once they had hiked a bit up the mountain. It was snowing, not too heavy, but he could still feel the chill, despite it being summertime. That was the glory of living this close to a mountain.

“We did,” Cloud answered, eyes scanning the area, looking for something. He always thought he was stealthy enough to hide things from Zack, but the man picked up everything too easily.

“What’s wrong, you okay?”

“Just thinking.” Cloud had stopped at an overlook, gazing down at his little town. Hard to believe that in a few short weeks, it could be gone. Burned down to the ground, everyone dead.

Arm’s encircled his waist and he was pulled up against a broad chest.

“Does your neck hurt? I saw you rubbing it.”

“Yeah, a little,” Cloud admitted. Hurt? Yes, it hurt, and it was bruised. Not that he minded too much.

“Sorry, Cloud. Sometimes my SOLDIER strength gets the best of me and I don’t realize I’m hurting you.”

“I thought it was because you were trying to keep quiet. Besides, sometimes I like it when you get rough with me.”

“Oh yeah? I’ll have to remember that for when we get back home.” Zack laughed into his neck.

“The tenderness was nice too. Like last night? Made me feel worthy.”

“Cloud, sweetheart, you’re more than worthy. I wanted to take it slow the first time we had sex, but someone was horny.” Zack teased. If Cloud liked the tenderness, he’d make sure to give him plenty of that in the future. He wanted to make Cloud feel worthy in more ways than one.

As they turned back, making their way back to Cloud’s house, the blond didn’t miss the familiar flick of a fire tail.

Nanaki had found where Jenova was.

* * *

There were barely any working lights in the Nibleheim mansion, dousing the whole place in mostly darkness, making it just as eerie and creepy as Cloud remembered.

He felt bad, sneaking away from Zack. The raven was holding onto him so tightly, snoring in his ear. It made Cloud want to stay with him, but he had a mission to complete, and he couldn’t keep Nanaki waiting long.

“Nanaki?” Cloud called out, seeing his tail lit up in the distance.

“Yes, I’m here, Cloud. What took so long?”

“C…Couldn’t get away from Zack.”

“I found the library, and the lab, and set up everything. But there’s something you should see first.”

They had planned to set the whole place ablaze, erasing any and all evidence. They’d deal with Jenova tomorrow, because Cloud knew they couldn’t make it to Mt. Nibel tonight. The entire town was going to be in shock when they realized the mansion was on fire. They were almost ready to set the mansion ablaze if it weren’t for a certain thing that Nanaki had found.

“Is that a coffin?” Cloud asked, standing feet away from an actual coffin that Nanaki had led him to.

“Yes, and it smells like someone is inside, alive.”

“What? How long has this been here? This place has been abandoned for years now. There’s no way someone could still be alive in there.” 

“I’m not sure, Cloud, perhaps we should open it?”

“Open it?”

“Yes, if someone is indeed inside, we don’t want to set this place on fire. We could have unknowingly killed someone.”

“Okay, okay.” With a deep breath he lifted the cover, placing it on the floor, gasping when he realized that yes, there was someone inside.

“He’s…he’s breathing!” Cloud gasped, Nanaki jumped up so he could peer in.

“We should…wake him up?”

“How?!”

“Shake him awake?”

“Hey, umm, wake up, come on! We need to get you out so we can get rid of this place.” Cloud spoke. If this weird sleeping man was going to ruin his plans to destroy this place, he wasn’t going to be happy.

Cloud and Nanaki kept trying, talking to the sleeping man about various things, various people, but the moment Cloud said ‘Sephiroth’ the mans eyes opened slowly, red meeting Cloud’s blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all just forget about Biggs? Haha. And now you saw which character I was talking about that would make an appearance!  
> Things will pick up next chapter!


	11. Soothing Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent Valentine is _who_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death in this. But not a major character at all, nor is it described! Just figured I'd warn, anyway.
> 
> There's also a fan head canon in this chapter.
> 
> I'm also sooo sorry I took forever to get this out, but I hope you enjoy!

“Did you say Sephiroth?” The man asked, red eyes boring deeply into Clouds blue ones, like they were searching for something deep within his soul. There was something about those eyes that scared him, made his heart pound harshly against his chest, made him want to back up and get away. Far away. Something was off about this man, and Cloud couldn’t quite tell _what_.

“We did,” Nanaki answered. Well, straight to the point then. No use hiding anything anymore. At least Nanaki seemed more like a talker.

“Where is he?” The man asked. Seemed to be fixated on Sephiroth now. Didn’t even ask their names, or what they were doing there. But they needed more information before they went on and told him about Sephiroth.

“First tell us who you are,” Cloud replied. Really, he had no clue who this man was, or even how long he’d been there. He had to see if he could trust him first. Who knows if ShinRa had planted him there as a decoy or something? Cloud wouldn’t put it past them to do so.

“I’m Vincent Valentine,” Vincent replied, and Cloud could tell from his tone that he was already done talking about himself.

“What are you doing here? How long have you been here? I’m from Nibleheim, I grew up here, and I’ve never seen you around.” Definitely hasn’t. Cloud would have remembered someone who looked like _this_.

“If you tell me how old Sephiroth is, I can tell you how long I’ve been in here.” Vincent gripped the edge of the coffin, climbing out. He was tall, at least six feet, which, of course was taller than Cloud. Everyone was taller than him. Seemed unfair. How much everyone just towered over him. He also just looked menacing. His dark, black hair reaching his waist, and the gauntlet he wore on his left arm looked threatening. Like he had claws.

“Sephiroth is…22 I think,” Cloud answered. Was he really that young? Hard to believe that. He seemed so much older. Acted so much older.

“Which means I’ve been in here for 22 years,” Vincent answered, acting as if being asleep inside of a coffin for 22 years was completely normal.

“22 years? You’ve been in this coffin for 22 years?” Cloud couldn’t even believe it. How? How had no one noticed he was missing, or that he was gone? Did no one check this mansion? Maybe it was really abandoned by ShinRa.

“I have. Will you tell me where Sephiroth is? And if he’s well?” Vincent seemed genuinely concerned for Sephiroth, to be pressing this much. His tone didn’t seem threatening either, so Cloud doubted this man had something against Sephiroth.

“How do you know who he is?” Cloud asked.

“I know him," Vincent paused, "because he is my son.”

“His…father? You’re his _father_?” Cloud didn’t ever remember Sephiroth ever talk about parents. In fact, he always said he didn’t have any. How was this even possible? Did Sephiroth know about this? Was he born in a lab or something?

“Yes. I’ve done many bad things in my past, which is why I decided to sleep for all these years, to atone for my sins.”

“So you know ShinRa? How?” Nanaki asked. Anyone who had links to ShinRa made him feel uneasy, for good reason, of course.

“Yes, I was a Turk, many years ago.”

“A Turk? Really?” Cloud asked. If he was being honest, he had no clue about any past Turks, so it was definitely a possibility. And Vincent didn’t have the mako eyes, so there’s no way he was a SOLDIER.

“Yes. Much has changed within 22 years, I’m sure. But I’ve told you enough. I think you now need to tell me what you two are doing here?”

Shit, Cloud thought. What was he supposed to say? Tell him the truth? That he and Nanaki were from the future? There was no way that this man would ever believe them. Cloud barely believed it himself, and was still having a hard time he wouldn’t get thrust back into the future at any moment.

“We need to destroy this place before ShinRa finds it,” Nanaki answered.

“Why? ShinRa owns this place, correct? As abandoned as it looks.”

“They do, but as you said, it’s abandoned, for many years. Perhaps as long as you’ve been asleep.”

“There’s a lot of information here, why would you want to destroy it? You’re a SOLDIER, correct? Those mako eyes don’t lie.” Vincent was barely even paying attention to Nanaki, his eyes still on Cloud.

Damn. Vincent was a lot more intuitive than Cloud gave him credit for.

“We’re not from this time,” Nanaki said, and Cloud jumped a little. He didn’t expect Nanaki to say that. Who was going to believe him?

“Explain further.”

“We come from the future, with knowledge of what is to come, and this place needs to be destroyed, or Sephiroth will destroy this entire village, along with Cloud’s life.”

Vincent didn’t seem too convinced. At least not the whole “I’m from the future” part. Cloud couldn’t blame him. Made him want to tell Nanaki to leave, so he could talk to Vincent alone. But the moment that thought came to his head, he realized that he didn’t in fact, want to be left alone with Vincent.

“But you’re alive, are you not?”

“Doesn’t mean I have a life. In the future, I get kidnapped by Hojo, and experimented on for four years. My-” Cloud paused. Should he even go on? Was there even a point in telling Vincent about Zack?

“Go on,” Vincent pressed.

“We escape, Zack and I, another SOLDIER who was with me for all those years. But he gets killed and I…I survive.” It hurt Cloud, to say all of that. To think of Zack’s death again. Made him want to work even harder to save him.

“Zack seems important to you.”

“Y…yeah.”

“And Hojo? He’s still alive?”

“Yeah. Do you know him?” Cloud asked slowly, treading gently, hoping Vincent and Hojo weren’t friends in the past.

“Yes.” Vincent said. “I know him.”

“He’s…not a good man.”

“No. No he’s not.” Vincent agreed, mind seemed to be elsewhere, like he was thinking about something.

“So will you help us?” Cloud asked.

“Yes, I will help you.”

The walk to the fuses was quick enough, to Cloud’s relief. Vincent was so quiet; Cloud could barely even hear him walking behind him and Nanaki.

“Down here, Nanaki set the fuses. We just need to ignite them.” Cloud explained, pointing out the fuses that Nanaki did indeed set up. It was a simple enough setup, but strong enough to engulf the whole building up in flames before anyone would be able to stop it.

Cloud took a deep breath as he lit a match, tossing it to the fuses. It would take a few minutes to reach the fuse, more than enough time to get out safely.

“Alright. Let’s go.” Cloud led them out, him, Nanaki and Vincent parting ways. Vincent went with Nanaki, saying they’d meet up later on, once it was safe.

Cloud silently slipped back into his mom’s house, opening up the door to his bedroom. Zack was still sleeping. Good. Sometimes Zack was such a deep sleeper, and Cloud was so grateful for that. With a nervous sigh, he slipped back into bed, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Zack.

This was a good step, getting rid of the mansion. Maybe things would work out in the end, after all.

Cloud gave a content sigh, nuzzling into Zack. As long as Zack was safe, in the end, everything will have worked out.

Zack slowly opened his eyes the moment he felt Cloud settle down and wrap his arms around him. The smell of smoke filling his nose.

* * *

“Cloud, Zack! Wake up.” Cloud felt his mother shaking him awake, calling out his name, only about an hour after he had returned and fallen asleep.

“Huh, what?” He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Zack had woken up too, sitting up beside him.

“The ShinRa mansion is on fire. Come on, get dressed.” She said as she left the room, giving them some privacy.

“Come on,” Cloud hopped out of bed, pulling – or trying – Zack with him. The two got dressed in silence, meeting Claudia outside, moments later.

The second they were outside; they could smell and see the flames. The mansion was close to her house, and it only took about a minute or two to make it there. Cloud could feel the heat on his cheeks and they approached the mansion, which was completely engulfed in flames. Those fuses worked a lot faster and a lot bigger than he had thought they would.

“Whoa, what happened? This place hasn’t even been used by ShinRa in over twenty years. How could this happen?” Zack’s voice boomed out through all the hushed whispers. There were multiple people, trying to kill the flames.

“Zack, Cloud!” Tifa ran up to them, worried, still dressed in her pajamas. “How did this happen?” Tifa asked.

“Not sure, has anyone mentioned the source of the fire?” Cloud asked. It was okay. No one would know it was him. There’d be no way they track it back to him.

“No, but it seems to have come from the basement. My dad went to help the others." Cloud already knew there were numerous people that were trying to tame the flames. 

Tifa’s dad though? Cloud’s heart raced a little quicker, palms sweaty, as he looked over at the mansion. He’d be okay, right? Yeah, Tifa’s dad would be totally fine. He was originally killed by Sephiroth, in Cloud’s past. But there was no Sephiroth around, so her dad would be fine.

Except he wasn’t

It took three hours to get the flames under control and gone. The mansion was burnt to the ground, and evidence of what could have been inside was completely gone. It was early into the morning when the sun was peaking up on the horizon.

There was only one casualty.

Brian Lockhart.

Cloud couldn’t believe it. His goal was to save everyone. Including Brian Lockhart. How did everything go so wrong? The guilt was already eating away at Cloud. Tifa was so devastated. And now he didn’t want to leave. How could he? Just leave his friend alone while he went back to ShinRa. The place that she could basically blame for her father’s death?

“Cloud? There’s someone on the phone for you.” His mom’s soft voice broke his thoughts. He stood up from his spot at the table, taking the phone from his mom.

“Hello?”

“Yo, Cloud? You okay?” Reno? Why was Reno calling him? He wasn’t due to pick them up for a few more days. Did he already know what had happened?

“Yeah. I’m okay.” It was a lie, but he wasn’t going to tell Reno how he was really feeling.

“Alright, well I’m coming to get ya. And Zack. ShinRa’s orders. They’re worried someone is going against ShinRa, because of the fire, and don’t want their SOLDIERs anywhere near the site. They want everyone back at HQ for a meeting. I’ll be there in about three hours.” There was a click, and Cloud knew Reno hand hung up. Didn’t even give him the chance to answer.

“Hey,” He felt Zack’s hand on his shoulder, fingers softly rubbing. “You’re not alright. You don’t seem alright. Come here.” Cloud turned to him, immediately planting his face into Zack’s chest. He sighed enjoying the way Zack’s arms wrapped around him, as he was just encased against Zack. Okay. Maybe Zack being so much taller than him was perfectly fine. Maybe he liked it.

“It’s not your fault, Cloud. None of this is your fault.” Zack slipped his hand up Cloud’s shirt, running soft, soothing circles on his warm skin. Cloud buried his face deeper into Zack’s chest, seeking comfort.

“But I-”

“No, Cloud. Stop blaming yourself.”

“Reno is picking us up in three hours.” Cloud changed the subject. This wasn’t the time to talk about it. He had a few things to take care of before Reno picked them up. “ShinRa is worried we’ll be attacked. So we’re cutting this visit short.”

“Oh? Uhh, well maybe that’s for the best?”

“I’m going to go see Tifa. Do you mind waiting here?” Cloud pulled away a little, Zack’s arms on his hips.

“No, not at all Cloud. I’ll wait for you.”

* * *

“Tifa?” The house was silent, mostly, save for some noise coming from Tifa’s room. Shifts and ruffling.

“Tifa?” He called out again, slowly making his way towards her room, not wanting to frighten her with his sudden appearance.

Tifa was…packing?

“Cloud!” She shouted, hugging him tightly. Cloud froze, always feeling a little awkward being touched by anyone aside from his mother and Zack. She pulled away after a few seconds, realizing he seemed to be uncomfortable.

“Where are you going?” He couldn’t just ignore the fact that she was packing.

“I can’t stay here any longer. Not after my dad-” She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to still her tears. “Not after what happened. I need to get away from here. Too many memories and I have nothing left now. No reason for me to stay here.”

“Where…do you plan on going?”

“Midgar.”

* * *

“Cloud, I apologize for Tifa’s father. I know you tried to save everyone.”

“Yeah, well…we need to figure out what to do about Jenova now.”

“Jenova?”

“Y…yeah. Part of the reason Sephiroth went insane was because he found Jenova.”

“I’ll stay here, watch for any part of ShinRa that may come by. I could hazard a guess that they’ll be crawling all over this place soon enough.” Nanaki explained. Cloud hated to be apart from him, knowing he was his only link to the future, but he knew they’d have to split up, in order to keep their plan in place.

“What about you?” Cloud turned to Vincent. “Are you staying here?”

“For now I will. I’ll come to ShinRa when the time is right. We’ll put a plan in place to get rid of Hojo.”

“Contact me when you’re ready.” Cloud made it back home a few minutes before Reno was scheduled to arrive. Zack had already packed up. They bid farewell to his mother “Make sure you write to me, Cloud!” “Zack, please take good care of my son.” “Ma!” and made their way to the helipad, Reno arriving seconds after they arrived.

“Yo! Sup. Doing alright?” Reno slung his arm over Cloud, pulled him too close for Zack’s liking. Zack narrowed his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Cloud’s waist, pulling him from Reno and into his own arms.

“Yeah. We’re both fine.”

The ride back was silent. Reno seemed smug about something, and Zack was sulking. They said their goodbyes once they reached HQ, and Zack and Cloud made their way back to Zack’s apartment.

They showered quickly, together when they got back, sitting on Zack’s bed in their towels. Cloud was brushing his hair, the spikes resurfacing as his hair dried more. Zack thought it was the cutest thing ever, and had the moment been lighter, he’d have commented on it.

“It’s not your fault, Cloud. Please stop blaming yourself.” Zack just wanted to comfort him, hated seeing Cloud feel so guilty. Especially when he had no need to be.

“No Zack. You don’t understand. That wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to die.” Cloud said. He began his journey in the past with the intent on saving everyone, Brian Lockhart included.

“Try me?” Zack smiled, placing his hands on Cloud’s thighs. Thumbs brushing against the skin in a soothing manner. He snaked one hand up, slowly, tugging at Cloud’s towel, but not pulling it away yet. Like a preview of what was to come.

“I-” Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn’t do it. Couldn’t tell Zack the truth.

“I just worry about Tifa,” Cloud said. Sure, that part was true. But then again, she’d be fine in Midgar. It was honestly probably

“I know, Cloud. She’ll be alright.”

“Mmm, kiss me?” Cloud asked, hands intertwined with Zack’s hair. For now, he wanted to forget. Forget everything he remembered from the future, forget Zack’s death, forget Tifa’s dad’s death. Forget everything and everyone he was trying to save. Pressure, there as so much pressure and he had such little help.

Sex would help him forget everything. The perfect way to be soothed.

“You sure this is what you want? That it’s not just a distraction from the pain?” Zack asked as he pulled at Cloud’s towel, pulling it off this time.

“Yeah, of course,” Cloud replied, leaning forward for a kiss, but Zack stopped him.

“I love you, Cloud.” Zack gently pushed him onto the bed, hand holding the back of his head, so it didn’t bounce hard. Shifted up so Cloud’s head was laying comfortably on a pillow. He had planned on going slow tonight, make Cloud feel loved.

Cloud was always so pushy, though. Or maybe horny? Either way, he wanted to make Cloud feel good, all while soothing his mind and heart.

Cloud reached forward to pull off Zack’s towel, eyes going wide when he saw how hard his boyfriend was. Yeah, he couldn’t wait to have that thick cock inside of him again.

He wrapped his fingers around Zack’s cock, pumping quickly, wanting to get Zack hard to the point where it hurt. He wanted Zack to shove him against the bed and just fuck him. The roughness would help, he thinks, and maybe he deserved it, after what had happened.

“Slow down a little.” Zack whispered against his lips, and Cloud gasped when he felt wet, lubed up fingers push into him. It already felt so good, just having two of Zack’s large fingers inside of him, brushing up against his sweet spot. He just needed more. Needed Zack’s thick cock shoving into him. Zack was going too slow, too sweet.

“Zack, please.” Cloud was thrusting up against Zack’s fingers, wanting more friction, more pleasure.

“You got it, beautiful.” Zack already sounded wrecked. Like they already fucked. He pulled Cloud’s hand from his cock, with a lot of difficulty, and lubed up his cock quickly. Cloud’s breathing had already picked up, anticipating what was to come. Zack grabbed Cloud by the thighs and wrapped his legs around his own hips.

He leaned forward, lips meeting Cloud’s as he slowly pushed in, both of them moaning in unison. Cloud at the delicious stretch, Zack at feeling his cock slowly enter the tight heat. Zack started with slow, deep thrusts, making sure to hit Cloud’s prostate every time he pushed back in.

“Nn, harder Zack,” Cloud begged the older man. Zack was going too soft with him, too calm, too careful. That’s not what he wanted. Not right now. He wanted to be wrecked. Needed the pain and roughness to outweigh everything else.

“Not today, sweetheart,” Zack answered. Took Cloud’s face in his hands, kissing his nose, forehead, and back to his lips for a deep, heated kiss.

“Wh…what?” Cloud moaned as Zack sucked as his bottom lips as he pulled away. Cloud wrapped his legs around Zack, trying to pull him in deeper, but Zack was stronger, stayed slow with his thrusts. Would thrust in and roll his hips in a small motion, still hitting Cloud’s sweet spot every time.

“I want to make love, show you how much I love and cherish you.”

“But…I need-” Cloud moaned, biting his lip as Zack thrust slowly against his sweet spot, dragging as he pulled out. It felt so good. While he was most used to hard and rough, slow, and sensual was…nice, for a different reason.

“I love you, Cloud. I love you so much. You’re so perfect.” Zack nuzzled his nose under Cloud’s ear, whispering into his ear. “You’re so strong and brave and beautiful. You care so much about your friends that you put them all first. So let me take care of you, put you first, for once.” Cloud closed his eyes in pleasure, leaning his head to the side a little, giving Zack more room. He let out a small, shuddering breath as Zack whispered ‘I love you’ into his ear, over and over.

While he felt a little awkward, hearing Zack talk like that, he honestly not so deep down really enjoyed it. Hearing Zack talk to him like that, tell him he loved him.

Neither of them even lasted long, both a little pent up, and Cloud enjoying the light praise, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

It was nice, everything Zack had told him. It calmed him down so much, made him feel less guilty, almost happy even.

“I love you, Cloud. Don’t ever forget that. No matter what happens, I’ll always love you.”

“Yeah,” Cloud smiled, eyes meeting Zack’s, heart swelling at the way Zack was looking at him, with so much love and adoration. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still laugh every time I remember that Tifa's dad's name is Brian. 
> 
> Poor Cloud, he's trying so hard and thinks he's doing what's best, but things seem to be backfiring badly. Hmm at least Cloud will be in Midgar now. I wonder if she'll meet a certain flower girl.
> 
> Let me know what you think, please! I love hearing all of your commons and opinions.


End file.
